staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
17 Sierpnia 2002
06:30 Rok w ogrodzie 07:00 Agrolinia 08:00 Wiadomości 08:11 Pogoda 08:15 Plemię; odc.6; serial prod.angielskiej 08:40 Wakacje z Ziarnem; program dla dzieci i rodziców 09:05 Biuro podróży 5-10-15 09:30 Studio wizyty Jana Pawła II w Polsce 09:35 Pielgrzymka Ojca Świętego do Polski; Łagiewniki; transmisja 13:00 Wiadomości 13:15 Walt Disney przedstawia; Mała Księga Dżungli; serial anim.prod.USA 13:35 Walt Disney przedstawia; Partnerzy; serial prod.USA 14:30 Stodoła Chochoła-Kazimierz nad Wisłą-czerwiec 2002 15:00 Piraci; teleturniej 15:25 Plebania; odc.174; serial TVPstereo 15:55 Zwierzęta świata; Fascynujący świat owadów; odc.11/13 -Dziecinne igraszki; serial dok.prod.kanadyjskiej stereo 16:30 Moda na sukces; odc.1699; serial prod.USA 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Sportowy Express 17:25 Gość Jedynki 17:40 Studio wizyty Jana Pawła II w Polsce 17:45 Pielgrzymka Ojca Świętego do Polski; Spotkanie z Prezydentem RP , Premierem i władzami lokalnymi Krakowa; transmisja 19:30 Wieczorynka; Królowie i królowe; film anim.prod.francuskiej 19:45 Wiadomości 20:10 Sport 20:18 Pogoda 20:30 Komisarz Montale; cz.3-ost.; serial prod.francusko-włoskiej 22:05 Studio wizyty Jana Pawła II w Polsce 22:25 Niebezpieczna jazda; Full Throttle; 1995 film fab.prod.honkong.; reż: Tung-Shing Yee; wyk: Andy Lau,Kar Lok Chin,Paul Chu I 00:15 Studio sport; Memoriał W.Komara i T.Ślusarskiego 00:40 Nash Bridges; odc.17,18; serial prod.USA zgodą rodziców 02:10 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|80x80px 07:00 Echa tygodnia; /dla niesłyszących/ 07:30 Spróbujmy razem; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych 08:00 Program lokalny 09:00 M jak miłość; odc.57; serial TVP; powt. 10:00 Diana: historia księżnej; odc.2; film dok.prod.angielskiej 10:50 W 80 dni dookoła świata; odc.3-ost.; film przygodowy prod. angielskiej 12:20 Spotkanie; reportaż 12:45 Studio wizyty Jana Pawła II w Polsce 12:50 Pielgrzymka Ojca Świętego do Polski; Kraków Kampus; transmisja 14:00 Familiada; teleturniej 14:30 Złotopolscy; odc.403 - Fałszywa stówa; telenowela TVP 15:00 Śpiewające Fortepiany; teleturniej muzycznystereo 16:00 Na dobre i na złe; odc.98 - Skuteczny cios; serial prod. TVP 17:00 Święta wojna; Wesołe miasteczko; serial TVP 17:30 30 ton! - lista,lista- lista przebojów; stereo 18:00 PROGRAM LOKALNY 18:22 Pogoda 18:30 Panorama 18:55 50 lat TVP; Czterdziestolatek - 20 lat później; odc.10/15 - Bliźniak,czyli pieniądz robi pieniądze; serial TVP 20:00 Pięćdziesiątka Staśka Wielanka; koncert; wyk: S. Wielanek i jego Kapela, Marian Opania, Hanka Bielicka, Zbigniew Buczkowski, Bohdan Łazuka 21:50 Słowo na niedzielę 22:00 Panorama 22:20 Sport-telegram 22:28 Pogoda 22:35 Lepiej niż w książce; Stranger than Fiction; 1999 film fab. prod. USA; reż: Eric Bross; wyk: MacKenzie Astin, Tdd Field, Dina Meyer 00:15 Gala Boksu Zawodowego 01:55 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|80x80px 06.00 Disco Relax 07.00 Twój lekarz - magazyn medyczny 07.15 Wystarczy chcieć 07.30 Magazyn religijny 08.00 Smocze opowieści (39) - serial animowany, USA 08.30 Psotny Bill (13) - serial animowany, Wlk. Bryt./Niemcy 09.00 Jednorożec Kleo (3) - serial animowany, Kanada 09.30 Power Rangers (185) - serial fantastyczny, USA 10.00 Disco Polo Live (335) - magazyn muzyczny 11.00 Nowojorski walc - dramat obyczajowy, USA 12.45 Narzeczona Frankensteina - horror, USA 14.10 Rok z życia lisa - film dokumentalny 14.35 Raz, dwa, trzy - śpiewaj Ty - program muzyczny dla dzieci 15.05 4 x 4 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 15.35 Niewiarygodne, ale prawdziwe - film dokumentalny, USA 15.45 Informacje 15.55 Prognoza pogody 16.00 David Copperfield: Tajemnica Orient Expressu - pr. rozrywkowy 17.00 Program sportowy 18.45 Informacje, sport 19.00 Prognoza pogody 19.05 JAG - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze (7) - serial sensacyjny, USA 20.00 Miodowe lata (38) - serial kom. 20.40 Graczykowie - czyli Buła i spóła (76): Piórkowska - serial kom. 21.10 UPADEK OBYCZAJÓW NA PLANECIE MAŁP - film SF, USA 21.30 Losowanie LOTTO i Szczęśliwego Numerka 23.00 HONOR ZABÓJCY - thriller, USA 00.45 Muzyka na BIS 05.00 Zakończenie programu 5.40 Telesklep 7.40 Niezwykłe podróże Sindbada Żeglarza 14/26 - serial anim. 8.05 Szczeniak zwany Scooby Doo 6/27 - serial anim. 8.30 Zdrowie - magazyn 9.00 Windsurfing ERA CUP 9.30 Tele Gra - teleturniej 10.30 VIVA Polska! - prog. muzyczny 12.35 Agent II 13.50 Ananasy z mojej klasy - program rozrywkowy 15.05 Przygoda na Dzikim Zachodzie - western komediowy USA 17.00 Strong Man - Siłacze 18.00 Granice - serial fab.-dok. 18.30 Nauka jazdy - serial fab.-dok. 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.40 Extra Wizjer 20.00 Milionerzy - teleturniej 20.45 O jeden most za daleko - film wojenny 0.40 Błyskawiczna zemsta - film sensacyjny USA 2.25 Nic straconego - powtórki programów left|thumb|80x80px 06:30 Szkoła mistrzów 07:00 Zuzia i jej przyjaciele 07:30 Kurier 07:40 Prognoza pogody 07:45 Reksio - serial 08:00 Aktualności, pagoda 08:15 Megazynek 08:40 Palce lizać 08:55 Prognoza pogody dla działkowiczów 09:00 Świat 09:30 Kurier 09:40 Prognoza pogody 09:45 Pałac Kangurów - film obyczajowy Australia 11:25 Ojciec, papież 11:30 Kurier 11:35 Nad Niernnem - serial 12:30 Kurier 12:40 Prognoza pogody 12:45 Moto świat 13:15 To jest temat 13:30 Kurier 13:40 Prognoza pogody 13:45 Lizzie McGuire - serial 14:05 Książka dla dzieci 14:15 Tatry Karola Wojtyly i Jana Pawla II 14:30 Kurier 14:35 Szejk Melbourne, Partnerstwo u siebie 15:30 Kurier 15:35 Prognoza pogody 15:40 Z życia Kościoła - magazyn 16:00 Wakacyjny Klub globtrotera 16:30 Kurier 16:40 Prognoza pogody 16:45 Tydzień Kultury Beskidzkiej 17:30 Kurier 17:35 Liga Światowa siatkówki - magazyn 17:40 Liga Światowa siatkówki - półfinał 20:20 Papież we Lwowie 20:30 Kurier 20:45 Prognoza pogody 20:55 Studio Wizyty Jana Pawla II w Polsce 21:20 Wojciech Krukowski - Kulturalny wywiad 21:30 Kurier 21:40 Prognoza pogody 21:45 Aktualności, pogoda 22:00 Sobotni magazyn sportowy 22:30 Kurier 22:45 Prognoza pogody 22:50 Wielkie plany - dramat obyczajowy Australia/Wieika Brytania 1992 00:20 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|80x80px 06:00 Witajcie w Kapustowie (9) - serial animowany dla dzieci 06:30 Świniakowie z sąsiedztwa (9) - serial animowany dla dzieci 07:30 Podglądanie natury (6) - film dokumentalny 08:30 Mapety i ich goście (5) - serial dla dzieci 09:00 Ania z Zielonego Wzgórza (35) - serial animowany dla dzieci 09:30 Topowe lato - wakacyjny program dla młodzieży 10:00 Menażeria (4) - serial przygodowo-familijny 11:00 Safari w Hollywood (17) - serial 12:00 Walka o przetrwanie. Randki ze śmiercią - film dokumentalny 13:00 Tilt TV - program o grach komputerowych 13:30 V Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 14:00 Spadaj w podskokach - komedia sytuacyjna 15:30 Leśny akrobata - film dokumantalny 16:00 Rycerz nocy 2 (4) - serial sensacyjny 16:50 Gniew natury. Bez ostrzeżenia. - serial dokumentalny 17:45 Dziennik 17:58 Informacje sportowe 18:03 Prognoza pogody 18:05 Załoga kapitana Lyncha - fabularny 20:00 Samuraj kowbojem - komediodramat sensacyjny 21:55 Na wirażu (7) - serial sensacyjny 22:50 To się w głowie nie meści - program ciekawostek i sensacji 23:15 Komenda - Białystok - serial dokumentalny 23:45 Martwe zło 2: Księga demonów - horror 01:25 Muzyczny VIP - magazyn muzyczny 02:00 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 7.00 Telesklep 8.30 Dragon Bali GT - serial anim. 8.55 Yaiba - legendarny samuraj - serial anim. 9.20 Babylon 5 (6/22) - serial s.f. USA 10.10 Kaczor Daffy -· Fantastyczna wyspa - film anim. 11.25 (na żywo) Łamisłówka - teleturniej 12.25 Rudowłosa - kom. USA, 1941 (100 min) 14.10 Pantanal - film dok. 15.05 Nie do wiary (9/9) - serial sens. USA 15.55 Wojacy na medal (7/13) - serial kom. USA 16.20 Dr Stefan Frank (7/16) - serial obycz. niem. 17.15 Letnia burza - film obycz. USA, 2000 (105 min) 19.05 Słoneczny patrol (30/44) - serial przygod. USA 20.00 Gaz do dechy - film obycz. USA, 1998 (95 min) 21.50 Szaleni detektywi - film sens. USA, 1974 (125 min) 0.00 Big Brother I 0.45 Zwierzęcy instynkt 2 - film erot. USA, 1993 (90 min) 2.40 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|80x80px 07:00 Echa tygodnia; (program w języku migowym) 07:30 Skansenowe lata; Nadwiślański Park Etnograficzny w Wygiełzowie; reportaż Wiesława Głowacza 07:40 Nowa tradycja; Jarek Adamów; fragment koncertu 08:00 Wiadomości 08:11 Pogoda 08:15 Grupa specjalna Eko; odc. 12 - Baron; serial animowany prod. australijskiej 08:40 Wakacje z Ziarnem; program dla dzieci i rodziców 09:05 Hity satelity; propozycje programowe TV Polonia na nadchodzący tydzień; powt. 09:30 Studio wizyty Jana Pawła II w Polsce 09:35 Pielgrzymka Ojca Świętego do Polski; Łagiewniki; transmisja (Msza Święta i konsekracja Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Krakowie-Łagiewnikach) 12:45 Studio wizyty Jana Pawła II w Polsce 12:50 Pielgrzymka Ojca Świętego do Polski; Kraków Kampus; transmisja (Wizyta przed budynkiem biblioteki Papieskiej Akademii Teologicznej i na Kampusie Uniwersytetu Jagiellońskiego) 13:40 Pamiętaj o mnie...; program Doroty Szpetkowskiej 14:00 Jan Serce; odc. 8 /10/ - Matylda; 1981 serial prod. polskiej; reż: Radosław Piwowarski; wyk: Kazimierz Kaczor, Marian Kociniak, Anna Nehrebecka, Jan Himilsbach 15:00 Piraci; teleturniej 15:25 Janka; cz. II; 1990 serial prod. polskiej; reż: Janusz Łęski; wyk: Agnieszka Krukówna, Tadeusz Horvath, Krzysztof Kowalewski, Joanna Żółkowska 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Sportowy Express 17:25 Gość Jedynki 17:40 Studio wizyty Jana Pawła II w Polsce 17:45 Pielgrzymka Ojca Świętego do Polski; Spotkanie z Prezydentem RP, Premierem i władzami lokalnymi Krakowa; transmisja 19:30 Dobranocka; Dziwny świat Kota Filemona; odc. 5 - Autostopem do miasta; serial animowany dla dzieci 19:45 Wiadomości 20:13 Sport 20:18 Pogoda 20:20 Jan Serce; odc. 8 /10/ - Matylda; 1981 serial prod. polskiej; reż: Radosław Piwowarski; wyk: Kazimierz Kaczor, Marian Kociniak, Anna Nehrebecka, Jan Himilsbach; powt. 21:15 Wieczór z Jagielskim; talk show (STEREO); powt. 22:00 Panorama 22:20 Sport-telegram 22:28 Pogoda 22:30 Polonica; Całe zdanie nieboszczyka; odc. 8 /10/; 1999 serial prod. rosyjskiej; reż: Igor Maslennikow; wyk: Marta Klubowicz, Oleg Tabakow 23:20 Studio wizyty Jana Pawła II w Polsce 23:40 I Ogólnopolski Konkurs "Tańczące Eurydyki" cz. 1; (konkurs na interpretację piosenek z repertuaru Anny German) 00:20 Nigdy nie przestanę tęsknić za Polską - Jacek Zganiacz; reportaż; powt. 00:30 Złoty pilot; teleturniej wiedzy o twórczości telewizyjnej; powt. 00:50 Mój ślad w Telewizji; Xymena Zaniewska; felieton 00:55 Nie tylko dinozaury; program dla dzieci 01:15 Dziwny świat Kota Filemona; odc. 5 - Autostopem do miasta; serial animowany dla dzieci; powt. 01:30 Wiadomości; powt. 01:57 Sport; powt. 02:00 Fitness Club; odc. 10; 1994 serial prod. polskiej; reż: Paweł Karpiński; wyk: Maria Pakulnis, Dorota Kamińska, Adrianna Biedrzyńska, Wiktor Zborowski; powt. 02:25 Fitness Club; odc. 11; 1994 serial prod. polskiej; reż: Paweł Karpiński; wyk: Maria Pakulnis, Dorota Kamińska, Adrianna Biedrzyńska, Wiktor Zborowski; powt. 02:55 Fitness Club; odc. 12; 1994 serial prod. polskiej; reż: Paweł Karpiński; wyk: Maria Pakulnis, Dorota Kamińska, Adrianna Biedrzyńska, Wiktor Zborowski; powt. 03:20 Nie tylko o...; Maryla Rodowicz 03:35 Jan Serce; odc. 8 /10/ - Matylda; 1981 serial prod. polskiej; reż: Radosław Piwowarski; wyk: Kazimierz Kaczor, Marian Kociniak, Anna Nehrebecka, Jan Himilsbach; powt. 04:35 Tam gdzie jesteśmy; Tu mówi Hemar - w 100 lecie urodzin; film dokumentalny Leszka Platty 05:05 Panorama; powt. 05:25 Sport-telegram; powt. 05:29 Pogoda; powt. 05:30 Studio wizyty Jana Pawła II w Polsce; powt. 05:45 Powrót po latach; reportaż Teresy Olearczyk 06:10 Mój ślad w Telewizji; Xymena Zaniewska; felieton; powt. 06:20 Wieczór z Jagielskim; talk show (STEREO); powt. 07:00 Zakończenie programu thumb|left07:00 Telesklep - Program informacyjny , 60 min. 08:00 My z AK - Film dokumentalny , 30 min. 08:30 Bracia kapucyni na Ukrainie - Film dokumentalny , Polska , 30 min. 09:00 Martin rycerz: Opowieści - Serial animowany (dzieci) , Wielka Brytania , 20 min. 09:20 Karolina i przyjaciele - Serial animowany (dzieci) , Francja , 25 min. 09:45 Pielgrzymka papieża Jana Pawła II _ msza święta i konsekracja sanktuarium w Łagiewnikach - Program dokumentalny , 135 min. 12:00 M Kwadrat - Talk show , 30 min. 12:30 Archiwum XX wieku - Film dokumentalny , 30 min. 13:00 Sarmacja, czyli Polska - Film dokumentalny , 40 min. 13:40 Jedynie prawda jest ciekawa - Film dokumentalny , 50 min. 14:30 Twoje zdrowie - Magazyn , Polska , 30 min. 15:00 Program o dobrej książce - Magazyn , 30 min. 15:30 Arsene Lupin - Serial sensacyjny , Fritz Umgelfer , Georges Descrieres,Yvon Bouchard,Andra Bahmen,Berne Welfrich , Francja 1971 , 60 min. 16:30 Real autoklub.pl - Magazyn , 30 min. 17:00 Jak w korcu maku - Komedia , Noel Nosseck , Barbara Eden,John Forsythe,Ilene Graff,Conchata Ferrell,Rebeca Arthur,Danielle von Zerneck , USA 1990 , 120 min. 17:45 Pielgrzymka papieża Jana Pawła II - Program dokumentalny , 135 min. 19:00 Dotyk anioła - Serial , Terence O'Hara , Roma Downey,Della Reese,John Dye,Alanna Ubach,Marcia Dangerfield,Mary Joan Negro,Dan Lauria , USA 1994 , 60 min. 20:00 Serwis Pulsu, sport, pogoda - Program informacyjny , 25 min. 20:25 Studio wizyty papieskiej - 30 min. 20:55 Mali bohaterowie - Film obyczajowy , Craig Clyde , Raeanin Simpson,Katherine Willis,Reta Patterson,Keith Christensen,Craig Clyde,Lance Johnson,Jessica Fesh , USA 1991 , 85 min. 22:20 Zdarzyło się jutro - Serial SF , Gary Nelson , Kyle Chandler,Shanesia Davis,Fisher Stevens,Ashley Crow,Joe Bianchi,Mason Gamble,Tom O'Brien , USA 1999 , 50 min. 23:10 M Kwadrat - Talk show , 70 min. TVP3 Białystok 06:30 "Szkoła mistrzów" reż.Justyna Zandberg/Steve Peddie, wyk.Joseph Atherden, Gillian Alexy serial dla młodzieży Wielka Brytania 1992 07:00 "Zuzia i jej przyjaciele" serial dla dzieci Kanada 1995 07:30 Kurier program informacyjny 07:40 Prognoza pogody 07:45 "Reksio aktor" "Reksio" serial animowany Polska 08:00 Obiektyw program informacyjny 08:10 Diagnoza magazyn medyczny 08:30 Koneser magazyn aktualności kulturalnych 08:35 Znane nieznane cykl reportaży 09:00 Świat magazyn międzynarodowy 09:30 Kurier program informacyjny 09:40 Prognoza pogody 09:45 "Dzieciaki do wzięcia" reż.Fred Gerber, wyk.Leslie Nielsen, Judge Reinhold, Eddie Bowz, Emily Procter komedia USA 1998 11:25 Ojciec, papież 11:30 Kurier program informacyjny 11:35 "Nad Niemnem" reż.Zbigniew Kuźmiński, wyk.Iwona Pawlak, Adam Marjański, Marta Lipińska, Jacek Chmielnik serial obyczajowy Polska 1986 12:30 Kurier program informacyjny 12:40 Prognoza pogody 12:45 Moto świat magazyn motoryzacyjny 13:15 To jest temat cykl reportaży 13:30 Kurier program informacyjny 13:40 Prognoza pogody 13:45 "Wybory" "Lizzie McGuire" reż.Larry Shaw, wyk.Hilary Duff, Lalaine, Adam Lamberg, Jake Thomas serial komediowy USA 2001 14:05 Książka dla dzieci magazyn 14:15 Tatry Karola Wojtyły i Jana Pawła II 14:30 Kurier program informacyjny 14:35 Telekurier - most Trójki 15:05 "Tatrzańskie sacrum" film dokumentalny Polska 15:30 Kurier program informacyjny 15:35 Prognoza pogody 15:40 Okiem reportera cykl reportaży 16:00 U siebie 16:30 Kurier program informacyjny 16:40 Prognoza pogody 16:45 Tydzień Kultury Beskidzkiej reportaż 17:30 Kurier program informacyjny 17:35 Liga Światowa siatkówki magazyn 17:40 Liga Światowa w siatkówce mężczyzn mecz półfinałowy 20:20 Papież we Lwowie 20:30 Kurier program informacyjny 20:45 Prognoza pogody 20:55 Studio wizyty Jana Pawła II w Polsce 21:30 Kurier program informacyjny 21:40 Prognoza pogody 21:45 Obiektyw program informacyjny 22:00 Portrety 22:30 Kurier program informacyjny 22:45 Prognoza pogody 22:50 Telekurier - most Trójki 23:05 "Wielkie plany" reż.Mike Smith, wyk.Peter Kowitz, Justin Rosniak, Troy O'Hearn, Gosia Dobrowolska dramat obyczajowy Australia/Wielka Brytania 1992 00:40 "Pałac Kangurów" reż.Robert Marchand, wyk.Jacqueline McKenzie, John Polson, Rebecca Gibney, Jeremy Sims film obyczajowy Australia 1996 02:10 Zakończenie programu TVP3 Bydgoszcz 06:30 "Szkoła mistrzów" reż.Justyna Zandberg/Steve Peddie, wyk.Joseph Atherden, Gillian Alexy serial dla młodzieży Wielka Brytania 1992 07:00 "Zuzia i jej przyjaciele" serial dla dzieci Kanada 1995 07:30 Kurier program informacyjny 07:40 Prognoza pogody 07:45 "Reksio aktor" "Reksio" serial animowany Polska 08:00 Zbliżenia magazyn informacyjny 08:10 Karnet kulturalny 08:15 Pomyśl o sobie program medyczny 08:30 Panorama wsi magazyn rolniczy 09:00 Świat magazyn międzynarodowy 09:30 Kurier program informacyjny 09:40 Prognoza pogody 09:45 "Dzieciaki do wzięcia" reż.Fred Gerber, wyk.Leslie Nielsen, Judge Reinhold, Eddie Bowz, Emily Procter komedia USA 1998 11:25 Ojciec, papież 11:30 Kurier program informacyjny 11:35 "Nad Niemnem" reż.Zbigniew Kuźmiński, wyk.Iwona Pawlak, Adam Marjański, Marta Lipińska, Jacek Chmielnik serial obyczajowy Polska 1986 12:30 Kurier program informacyjny 12:40 Prognoza pogody 12:45 Moto świat magazyn motoryzacyjny 13:15 To jest temat cykl reportaży 13:30 Kurier program informacyjny 13:40 Prognoza pogody 13:45 "Wybory" "Lizzie McGuire" reż.Larry Shaw, wyk.Hilary Duff, Lalaine, Adam Lamberg, Jake Thomas serial komediowy USA 2001 14:05 Książka dla dzieci magazyn 14:15 Tatry Karola Wojtyły i Jana Pawła II 14:30 Kurier program informacyjny 14:35 Telekurier - most Trójki 15:05 "Tatrzańskie sacrum" film dokumentalny Polska 15:30 Kurier program informacyjny 15:35 Prognoza pogody 15:40 Rak płuca Diagnoza program medyczny 16:00 Ale heca program dla dzieci 16:30 Kurier program informacyjny 16:40 Prognoza pogody 16:45 Tydzień Kultury Beskidzkiej reportaż 17:30 Kurier program informacyjny 17:35 Liga Światowa siatkówki magazyn 17:40 Liga Światowa w siatkówce mężczyzn mecz półfinałowy 20:20 Papież we Lwowie 20:30 Kurier program informacyjny 20:45 Prognoza pogody 20:55 Studio wizyty Jana Pawła II w Polsce 21:30 Kurier program informacyjny 21:40 Prognoza pogody 21:45 Zbliżenia magazyn informacyjny 22:00 Studio sport 22:30 Kurier program informacyjny 22:45 Prognoza pogody 22:50 Telekurier - most Trójki 23:05 "Wielkie plany" reż.Mike Smith, wyk.Peter Kowitz, Justin Rosniak, Troy O'Hearn, Gosia Dobrowolska dramat obyczajowy Australia/Wielka Brytania 1992 00:40 "Pałac Kangurów" reż.Robert Marchand, wyk.Jacqueline McKenzie, John Polson, Rebecca Gibney, Jeremy Sims film obyczajowy Australia 1996 02:10 Zakończenie programu TVP3 Gdańsk 06:30 "Szkoła mistrzów" reż.Justyna Zandberg/Steve Peddie, wyk.Joseph Atherden, Gillian Alexy serial dla młodzieży Wielka Brytania 1992 07:00 "Zuzia i jej przyjaciele" serial dla dzieci Kanada 1995 07:30 Kurier program informacyjny 07:40 Prognoza pogody 07:45 "Reksio aktor" "Reksio" serial animowany Polska 08:00 Panorama, Prognoza pogody program informacyjny 08:15 Kwiaty i ogrody program poradnikowy 08:30 VI Letni Festiwal Kabaretu. Camping 2000 - Danuta Rinn 09:00 Świat magazyn międzynarodowy 09:30 Kurier program informacyjny 09:40 Prognoza pogody 09:45 "Dzieciaki do wzięcia" reż.Fred Gerber, wyk.Leslie Nielsen, Judge Reinhold, Eddie Bowz, Emily Procter komedia USA 1998 11:25 Ojciec, papież 11:30 Kurier program informacyjny 11:35 "Nad Niemnem" reż.Zbigniew Kuźmiński, wyk.Iwona Pawlak, Adam Marjański, Marta Lipińska, Jacek Chmielnik serial obyczajowy Polska 1986 12:30 Kurier program informacyjny 12:40 Prognoza pogody 12:45 Moto świat magazyn motoryzacyjny 13:15 To jest temat cykl reportaży 13:30 Kurier program informacyjny 13:40 Prognoza pogody 13:45 "Wybory" "Lizzie McGuire" reż.Larry Shaw, wyk.Hilary Duff, Lalaine, Adam Lamberg, Jake Thomas serial komediowy USA 2001 14:05 Książka dla dzieci magazyn 14:15 Tatry Karola Wojtyły i Jana Pawła II 14:30 Kurier program informacyjny 14:35 Telekurier - most Trójki 15:05 "Tatrzańskie sacrum" film dokumentalny Polska 15:30 Kurier program informacyjny 15:35 Prognoza pogody 15:40 Etos magazyn katolicki 15:55 Żeglarski Puchar Świata - Idea Gdynia Sailing Days 16:20 Słowo o ewangelii 16:30 Kurier program informacyjny 16:40 Prognoza pogody 16:45 Tydzień Kultury Beskidzkiej reportaż 17:30 Kurier program informacyjny 17:35 Liga Światowa siatkówki magazyn 17:40 Liga Światowa w siatkówce mężczyzn mecz półfinałowy 20:20 Papież we Lwowie 20:30 Kurier program informacyjny 20:45 Prognoza pogody 20:55 Studio wizyty Jana Pawła II w Polsce 21:30 Kurier program informacyjny 21:40 Prognoza pogody 21:45 Panorama, Prognoza pogody program informacyjny 22:00 Motorsport magazyn motoryzacyjny 22:15 Gdański magazyn sportowy 22:30 Kurier program informacyjny 22:45 Prognoza pogody 22:50 Telekurier - most Trójki 23:05 "Wielkie plany" reż.Mike Smith, wyk.Peter Kowitz, Justin Rosniak, Troy O'Hearn, Gosia Dobrowolska dramat obyczajowy Australia/Wielka Brytania 1992 00:40 "Pałac Kangurów" reż.Robert Marchand, wyk.Jacqueline McKenzie, John Polson, Rebecca Gibney, Jeremy Sims film obyczajowy Australia 1996 02:10 Zakończenie programu TVP3 Katowice 06:30 "Szkoła mistrzów" reż.Justyna Zandberg/Steve Peddie, wyk.Joseph Atherden, Gillian Alexy serial dla młodzieży Wielka Brytania 1992 07:00 "Zuzia i jej przyjaciele" serial dla dzieci Kanada 1995 07:30 Kurier program informacyjny 07:40 Prognoza pogody 07:45 "Reksio aktor" "Reksio" serial animowany Polska 08:00 Aktualności, Prognoza pogody program informacyjny 08:15 Megazynek magazyn komputerowy 08:40 Palce lizać poradnik kulinarny 08:55 Prognoza pogody dla działkowiczów 09:00 Świat magazyn międzynarodowy 09:30 Kurier program informacyjny 09:40 Prognoza pogody 09:45 "Dzieciaki do wzięcia" reż.Fred Gerber, wyk.Leslie Nielsen, Judge Reinhold, Eddie Bowz, Emily Procter komedia USA 1998 11:25 Ojciec, papież 11:30 Kurier program informacyjny 11:35 "Nad Niemnem" reż.Zbigniew Kuźmiński, wyk.Iwona Pawlak, Adam Marjański, Marta Lipińska, Jacek Chmielnik serial obyczajowy Polska 1986 12:30 Kurier program informacyjny 12:40 Prognoza pogody 12:45 Moto świat magazyn motoryzacyjny 13:15 To jest temat cykl reportaży 13:30 Kurier program informacyjny 13:40 Prognoza pogody 13:45 "Wybory" "Lizzie McGuire" reż.Larry Shaw, wyk.Hilary Duff, Lalaine, Adam Lamberg, Jake Thomas serial komediowy USA 2001 14:05 Książka dla dzieci magazyn 14:15 Tatry Karola Wojtyły i Jana Pawła II 14:30 Kurier program informacyjny 14:35 Telekurier - most Trójki 15:05 "Tatrzańskie sacrum" film dokumentalny Polska 15:30 Kurier program informacyjny 15:35 Prognoza pogody 15:40 Z życia Kościoła magazyn katolicki 16:00 Wakacyjny Klub globtrotera program Magdaleny Różyckiej 16:30 Kurier program informacyjny 16:40 Prognoza pogody 16:45 Tydzień Kultury Beskidzkiej reportaż 17:30 Kurier program informacyjny 17:35 Liga Światowa siatkówki magazyn 17:40 Liga Światowa w siatkówce mężczyzn mecz półfinałowy 20:20 Papież we Lwowie 20:30 Kurier program informacyjny 20:45 Prognoza pogody 20:55 Studio wizyty Jana Pawła II w Polsce 21:30 Kurier program informacyjny 21:40 Prognoza pogody 21:45 Aktualności, Prognoza pogody program informacyjny 22:00 Sobotni magazyn sportowy 22:30 Kurier program informacyjny 22:45 Prognoza pogody 22:50 Telekurier - most Trójki 23:05 "Wielkie plany" reż.Mike Smith, wyk.Peter Kowitz, Justin Rosniak, Troy O'Hearn, Gosia Dobrowolska dramat obyczajowy Australia/Wielka Brytania 1992 00:40 "Pałac Kangurów" reż.Robert Marchand, wyk.Jacqueline McKenzie, John Polson, Rebecca Gibney, Jeremy Sims film obyczajowy Australia 1996 02:10 Zakończenie programu TVP3 Kraków 06:30 "Szkoła mistrzów" reż.Justyna Zandberg/Steve Peddie, wyk.Joseph Atherden, Gillian Alexy serial dla młodzieży Wielka Brytania 1992 07:00 "Zuzia i jej przyjaciele" serial dla dzieci Kanada 1995 07:30 Kurier program informacyjny 07:40 Prognoza pogody 07:45 "Reksio aktor" "Reksio" serial animowany Polska 08:00 Kronika program informacyjny 08:10 Warto wiedzieć program informacyjny 08:15 Wiara i życie magazyn katolicki 08:40 Łagiewnickie spotkania reportaż 09:00 Świat magazyn międzynarodowy 09:30 Kurier program informacyjny 09:40 Prognoza pogody 09:45 "Dzieciaki do wzięcia" reż.Fred Gerber, wyk.Leslie Nielsen, Judge Reinhold, Eddie Bowz, Emily Procter komedia USA 1998 11:25 Ojciec, papież 11:30 Kurier program informacyjny 11:35 "Nad Niemnem" reż.Zbigniew Kuźmiński, wyk.Iwona Pawlak, Adam Marjański, Marta Lipińska, Jacek Chmielnik serial obyczajowy Polska 1986 12:30 Kurier program informacyjny 12:40 Prognoza pogody 12:45 Moto świat magazyn motoryzacyjny 13:15 To jest temat cykl reportaży 13:30 Kurier program informacyjny 13:40 Prognoza pogody 13:45 "Wybory" "Lizzie McGuire" reż.Larry Shaw, wyk.Hilary Duff, Lalaine, Adam Lamberg, Jake Thomas serial komediowy USA 2001 14:05 Książka dla dzieci magazyn 14:15 Tatry Karola Wojtyły i Jana Pawła II 14:30 Kurier program informacyjny 14:35 Telekurier - most Trójki 15:05 "Tatrzańskie sacrum" film dokumentalny Polska 15:30 Kurier program informacyjny 15:35 Prognoza pogody 15:40 Małopolskie studio wizyty Jana Pawła II 16:00 Portrety program publicystyczny 16:30 Kurier program informacyjny 16:40 Prognoza pogody 16:45 Tydzień Kultury Beskidzkiej reportaż 17:30 Kurier program informacyjny 17:35 Liga Światowa siatkówki magazyn 17:40 Liga Światowa w siatkówce mężczyzn mecz półfinałowy 20:20 Papież we Lwowie 20:30 Kurier program informacyjny 20:45 Prognoza pogody 20:55 Studio wizyty Jana Pawła II w Polsce 21:30 Kurier program informacyjny 21:40 Prognoza pogody 21:45 Kronika program informacyjny 22:00 Małopolskie studio wizyty Jana Pawła II 22:15 Kocham cię życie program publicystyczny 22:30 Kurier program informacyjny 22:45 Prognoza pogody 22:50 Telekurier - most Trójki 23:05 "Wielkie plany" reż.Mike Smith, wyk.Peter Kowitz, Justin Rosniak, Troy O'Hearn, Gosia Dobrowolska dramat obyczajowy Australia/Wielka Brytania 1992 00:40 "Pałac Kangurów" reż.Robert Marchand, wyk.Jacqueline McKenzie, John Polson, Rebecca Gibney, Jeremy Sims film obyczajowy Australia 1996 02:10 Zakończenie programu TVP3 Warszawa 06:30 "Szkoła mistrzów" reż.Justyna Zandberg/Steve Peddie, wyk.Joseph Atherden, Gillian Alexy serial dla młodzieży Wielka Brytania 1992 07:00 "Zuzia i jej przyjaciele" serial dla dzieci Kanada 1995 07:30 Kurier program informacyjny 07:40 Prognoza pogody 07:45 "Reksio aktor" "Reksio" serial animowany Polska 08:00 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski program informacyjny 08:05 Telewizyjny Kurier Mazowiecki program informacyjny 08:20 Album Mazowsza magazyn kulturalny 08:40 Powiat pszasnyski 09:00 Świat magazyn międzynarodowy 09:30 Kurier program informacyjny 09:40 Prognoza pogody 09:45 "Dzieciaki do wzięcia" reż.Fred Gerber, wyk.Leslie Nielsen, Judge Reinhold, Eddie Bowz, Emily Procter komedia USA 1998 11:25 Ojciec, papież 11:30 Kurier program informacyjny 11:35 "Nad Niemnem" reż.Zbigniew Kuźmiński, wyk.Iwona Pawlak, Adam Marjański, Marta Lipińska, Jacek Chmielnik serial obyczajowy Polska 1986 12:30 Kurier program informacyjny 12:40 Prognoza pogody 12:45 Moto świat magazyn motoryzacyjny 13:15 To jest temat cykl reportaży 13:30 Kurier program informacyjny 13:40 Prognoza pogody 13:45 "Wybory" "Lizzie McGuire" reż.Larry Shaw, wyk.Hilary Duff, Lalaine, Adam Lamberg, Jake Thomas serial komediowy USA 2001 14:05 Książka dla dzieci magazyn 14:15 Tatry Karola Wojtyły i Jana Pawła II 14:30 Kurier program informacyjny 14:35 Telekurier - most Trójki 15:05 "Tatrzańskie sacrum" film dokumentalny Polska 15:30 Kurier program informacyjny 15:35 Prognoza pogody 15:40 Wiadomości Kuriera program informacyjny 15:45 Muzyka na żywo 16:05 Rozmowa dnia program publicystyczny 16:15 Architektura Warszawy i Mazowsza 16:30 Kurier program informacyjny 16:40 Prognoza pogody 16:45 Tydzień Kultury Beskidzkiej reportaż 17:30 Kurier program informacyjny 17:35 Liga Światowa siatkówki magazyn 17:40 Liga Światowa w siatkówce mężczyzn mecz półfinałowy 20:20 Papież we Lwowie 20:30 Kurier program informacyjny 20:45 Prognoza pogody 20:55 Studio wizyty Jana Pawła II w Polsce 21:30 Kurier program informacyjny 21:40 Prognoza pogody 21:45 Wiadomości Kuriera program informacyjny 21:50 Wiadomości sportowe program informacyjny 22:00 "Powstanie Warszawskie" serial dokumentalny Tadeusza Kondrackiego i Zbigniewa Wawra 22:10 Dokument TVP3 22:30 Kurier program informacyjny 22:45 Prognoza pogody 22:50 Telekurier - most Trójki 23:05 "Wielkie plany" reż.Mike Smith, wyk.Peter Kowitz, Justin Rosniak, Troy O'Hearn, Gosia Dobrowolska dramat obyczajowy Australia/Wielka Brytania 1992 00:40 "Pałac Kangurów" reż.Robert Marchand, wyk.Jacqueline McKenzie, John Polson, Rebecca Gibney, Jeremy Sims film obyczajowy Australia 1996 02:10 Zakończenie programu Canal + 07:05 Łapu Capu chochliki telewizyjne 07:15 Minisport+ newsy sportowe 07:25 Diabelski Młyn filmy animowane 08:00 "Teletubbies 2" serial animowany 08:25 "Niech cię odleci mara" reż.Andrzej Barański, wyk.Marek Probosz, Adam Probosz, Anna Ciepielewska, Bronisław Pawlik dramat obyczajowy Polska 1981 10:05 "Córeczka tatusia" Deser film krótkometrażowy 10:20 "Zagubieni w raju" reż.George Gallo/Martin Walters, wyk.Nicolas Cage, Richard B. Shull, Jon Lovitz, Dana Carvey komedia sensacyjna USA 1994 12:10 "Co kryje prawda" magazyn filmowy 12:30 Rozkodowany Bugs Bunny filmy animowane 13:30 "Zakazany owoc" reż.Edward Norton, wyk.Ben Stiller, Edward Norton, Jenna Elfman, Anne Bancroft komedia romantyczna USA 2000 15:45 Łapu Capu chochliki telewizyjne 15:55 "Młody Frankenstein" reż.Mel Brooks, wyk.Gene Wilder, Marty Feldman, Madeline Kahn, Peter Boyle komedia USA 1974 17:40 "Cast Away. Poza światem" reż.Robert Zemeckis, wyk.Tom Hanks, Helen Hunt, Nick Searcy, Chris Noth film przygodowy USA 2000 20:00 Wstęp do meczu 20:15 Liga polska Piłka nożna mecz Legia Warszawa - Pogoń Szczecin 22:15 "Anatomia sławy" reż.Denys Arcand, wyk.Jessica Pare, Dan Aykroyd, Frank Langella, Charles Berling film obyczajowy Francja/Kanada 2000 00:00 "Komando" reż.Mark L. Lester, wyk.Arnold Schwarzenegger, Rae Dawn Chong, Dan Hedaya, Vernon Wells film sensacyjny USA 1985 01:30 "Dotyk zła" reż.Orson Welles, wyk.Charlton Heston, Janet Leigh, Orson Welles, Akim Tamiroff film kryminalny USA 1958 03:20 "Stan zagrożenia" reż.Phillip Noyce, wyk.Harrison Ford, Willem Dafoe, Anne Archer, James Earl Jones film sensacyjny USA 1994 HBO 06:30 Kathleen Turner Gwiazdy Hollywood magazyn filmowy 06:55 "Moja krew" reż.Bernard Stora, wyk.Jean Paul Belmondo, Samy Naceri, Julie Depardieu, Silvia Munt film obyczajowy Francja 2000 08:40 "Supermodelki" "Kobiety na wybiegu" film dokumentalny USA 09:30 "Niekończąca się opowieść: Baśnie" reż.Giles Walker/Adam Weissman, wyk.Mark Rendall, Victoria Sanchez, Tyler Hynes, Tyrone Benskin film przygodowy Kanada 2001 11:00 Na planie magazyn filmowy 11:30 "Uzdrowiciel z tropików" reż.John McTiernan, wyk.Sean Connery, Lorraine Bracco, Jose Wilker, Rodolfo De Alexandre film przygodowy USA 1992 13:15 "Wszyscy albo nikt" reż.Yimou Zhang, wyk.Minzhi Wei, Huike Zhang, Zhenda Tian, Enman Gao dramat obyczajowy Chiny 1999 15:00 "Największe wydarzenia XX wieku" serial dokumentalny 15:45 Cinema, cinema magazyn filmowy 16:10 "Karaluchy pod poduchy" reż.John Payson, wyk.Jerry O'Connell, Megan Ward, Billy West, Reginald Hudlin komedia USA 1996 17:30 "Casper i Wendy" reż.Sean McNamara/Bruce McCarthy, wyk.Billy Burnette, Clay Crosby, Rick Dean, Hilary Duff film przygodowy USA 1998 19:00 "Moja krew" reż.Bernard Stora, wyk.Jean Paul Belmondo, Samy Naceri, Julie Depardieu, Silvia Munt film obyczajowy Francja 2000 21:00 HBO Na Stojaka! program rozrywkowy 22:00 "Kręgosłup diabła" Premiera reż.Guillermo del Toro, wyk.Marisa Paredes, Federico Luppi, Marisa Paredes, Fernando Tielve horror Meksyk 2001 23:50 "Desperaci" reż.Christopher McQuarrie, wyk.James Caan, Ryan Phillippe, Benicio Del Toro, Taye Diggs thriller USA 2000 01:50 "Gry łóżkowe" reż.George Santo Pietro, wyk.Ice-T, Christian Oliver, Cal Bartlett, Sondra Curriethriller erotyczny USA 2001 03:30 "Dzieło" reż.David Trueba, wyk.Ariadna Gil, Santiago Segura, Pablo Carbonell, Luis Cuenca komedia Hiszpania 2000 Polsat 2 08:00 Muzyka polska 09:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata program rozrywkowy 10:00 Muzyka polska 11:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata program rozrywkowy 12:00 V-max magazyn motoryzacyjny 12:30 Kalambury teleturniej 13:00 "Życie jak poker" wyk.Aldona Orman, Dariusz Siatkowski telenowela Polska 14:00 Bumerang program publicystyczny 14:30 Zamek czarodziejów teleturniej dla dzieci 15:00 Disco relax 15:55 TV Market 16:10 Informacje 16:30 Przygody Leona H. program satyryczny 17:00 Kinomaniak magazyn filmowy 17:30 Komicy występują w Polsacie 17:45 Dziennik 18:00 Na każdy temat talk show 19:00 TV Market 19:15 Informacje 19:30 "Świat według Kiepskich" reż.Okił Khamidov, wyk.Andrzej Grabowski, Marzena Kipiel - Sztuka, Bartek Żukowski, Basia Mularczyk serial komediowy Polska 20:00 Zerwane więzi talk show 20:45 Komicy występują w Polsacie 21:00 "Graczykowie" wyk.Joanna Kurowska, Zbigniew Buczkowski, Joanna Brodzik, Paweł Wawrzecki serial komediowy Polska 21:30 "Adam i Ewa" reż.Paweł Nowicki, wyk.Katarzyna Chrzanowska, Waldemar Goszcz, Agnieszka Korzeniowska, Iwona Bielska serial obyczajowy Polska 2000 22:20 TV Market 22:35 Fundacja Polsat 23:00 Kinomaniak magazyn filmowy 23:30 Przygody Leona H. program satyryczny 00:00 "Rodzina zastępcza" wyk.Gabriela Kownacka, Piotr Fronczewski, Krystyna Janda, Maryla Rodowicz serial komediowy Polska 00:30 Na każdy temat talk show 01:30 TV Market 01:45 Informacje 02:00 Magazyn Teatru Otwartego 03:00 "Świat według Kiepskich" reż.Okił Khamidov, wyk.Andrzej Grabowski, Marzena Kipiel - Sztuka, Bartek Żukowski, Basia Mularczyk serial komediowy Polska 03:30 Zerwane więzi talk show 04:15 "Graczykowie" wyk.Joanna Kurowska, Zbigniew Buczkowski, Joanna Brodzik, Paweł Wawrzecki serial komediowy Polska 04:45 "Adam i Ewa" reż.Paweł Nowicki, wyk.Katarzyna Chrzanowska, Waldemar Goszcz, Agnieszka Korzeniowska, Iwona Bielska serial obyczajowy Polska 2000 Eurosport 08:30 YOZ - Youth Only Zone magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 09:00 Siemens Wave Tour Sporty ekstremalne 09:30 Zawody cyklu World Tour w Hiszpanii Siatkówka plażowa turniej mężczyzn 10:00 Mistrzostwa Świata w skokach ze skał w Brontallo (najważniejsze wydarzenia) Skoki do wody 10:30 3 runda eliminacji do Ligi Mistrzów (najważniejsze wydarzenia) Piłka nożna 12:00 Letnie Grand Prix FIS w Courchevel (najważniejsze wydarzenia) Narciarstwo klasyczne 13:30 Turniej WTA w Montrealu Tenis ziemny ćwierćfinały 15:00 Wyścigi Formuły 3000 na Hungaroringu Automobilizm 16:00 Eurogol magazyn piłkarski 17:30 Mistrzostwa Europy w Monachium (wydarzenia dnia) Lekkoatletyka 18:30 Historia turnieju US Open - legendy lat 70. Tenis ziemny 19:00 Turniej WTA w Montrealu - 1 półfinał Tenis ziemny 20:30 Turniej ATP w Waszyngtonie Tenis ziemny półfinały 21:45 Wiadomości Eurosportu 22:00 Walki zawodowe Boks 23:45 Wiadomości Eurosportu 00:00 Turniej US Open 2001 Tenis ziemny 00:30 Turniej WTA w Montrealu - 2 półfinał Tenis ziemny 02:00 Zakończenie programu Polsat Sport 09:00 Turniej ATP w Toronto Tenis ziemny finał 09:50 Windsurfing na lodowcu Sporty ekstremalne 10:20 Turniej ATP w Cincinnati Tenis ziemny finał 12:20 Turniej World Tour 2002 w Marsylii Siatkówka plażowa 13:15 4 x 4 magazyn motoryzacyjny 13:45 Zawody motocrossowe w Madrycie Sport motocyklowy 14:00 Turnieje World Tour 2002 na Rhodos i w Espinho Siatkówka plażowa 14:30 Surfing w Australii Sporty ekstremalne 15:25 Bundesliga Piłka nożna mecz Bayern Monachium - Arminia Bielefeld 17:30 Turniej World Tour 2002 w Montrealu Siatkówka plażowa 18:00 Bundesliga Piłka nożna mecz Bayer Leverkusen - Borussia Dortmund 19:50 Mundialowe piosenki 20:00 Bundesliga Piłka nożna mecz 1.FC Kaiserslautern - FC Schalke 04 Gelsenkirchen 21:50 Turniej Stavanger Open 2002 Siatkówka plażowa 22:15 Bundesliga Piłka nożna mecz Bayern Monachium - Arminia Bielefeld 00:05 Sporty ekstremalne 00:20 Magazyn golfowy 00:50 Bundesliga Piłka nożna mecz Bayer Leverkusen - Borussia Dortmund DSF 06:00 Magazyn reklamowy 06:30 Nie do powstrzymania magazyn piłkarski 06:50 Brytyjskie Wyspy Dziewicze Przygody i podróże magazyn podróżniczy 07:30 Teleshoping 07:45 Magazyn reklamowy 08:45 Teleshoping 09:00 US PGA Championship Golf turniej Hazeltine National Golf Club - 2 dzień 10:00 Mityng Golden League w Zurychu Lekkoatletyka 11:45 Normalni magazyn ludzi niepełnosprawnych 12:15 Loża ekspertów talk show 13:15 2 liga niemiecka - 2 kolejka Piłka nożna 14:15 1 liga niemiecka Piłka nożna zapowiedź 2 kolejki 14:45 World Soccer magazyn piłkarski 15:15 Mityng Golden League w Zurychu Lekkoatletyka 17:00 Mit Ferrari Reportaż DSF 18:00 Grecja Przygody i podróże magazyn podróżniczy 18:45 K.O. TV magazyn bokserski 19:45 Gillette World Sport Special 20:15 "Jesse Owens - idol i legenda" reż.Richard Irving, wyk.Dorian Harewood, Debbi Morgan, Greg Morris, Ronny Cox film biograficzny USA 1984 22:00 Wyścigi Formuły 1 - Grand Prix Węgier w Budapeszcie - trening Automobilizm 23:00 Producenci samochodów magazyn motoryzacyjny 23:30 Fitness American Peagant magazyn 00:30 Kickboxer i walczące maszyny Reportaż DSF 01:15 Nightshow magazyn reklamowy 02:15 Lumberjack magazyn sportowy 03:00 Nightshow magazyn reklamowy 03:30 Speed Zone magazyn sportów motorowych 04:00 Angielscy gladiatorzy Canal + ŻÓŁTY 09:00 Łapu Capu Extra chochliki telewizyjne 09:30 Minisport+ newsy sportowe 09:40 Diabelski Młyn filmy animowane 10:15 "100 kamer Von Triera" film dokumentalny Dania 2000 11:15 "Mąż idealny" reż.Oliver Parker, wyk.Rupert Everett, Jeremy Northam, Cate Blanchett, Julianne Moore komedia USA/Wielka Brytania 1999 12:55 "Orły Temidy" reż.Ivan Reitman, wyk.Robert Redford, Daryl Hannah, Debra Winger, Brian Dennehy komedia sensacyjna USA 1986 14:50 "Bajland" reż.Henryk Dederko, wyk.Wojciech Pszoniak, Olaf Lubaszenko, Liroy, Emil Karewicz komedia Polska 2000 16:10 "Puchar Himalajów" reż.Khyentse Norbu, wyk.Orgyen Tobgyal, Neten Chokling, Jamyang Lodro, Lama Chonjor komedia Australia/Bhutan 1999 17:45 "Samotni" reż.David Ondricek, wyk.Jitka Schneiderova, Sasa Rasilov, Ivan Trojan, Mikulas Kren komedia obyczajowa Czechy 2000 19:35 "Teletubbies 2" serial animowany 20:00 "Hombre" reż.Martin Ritt, wyk.Paul Newman, Fredric March, Richard Boone, Barbara Rush western USA 1967 21:50 "Obserwator" reż.Joe Charbanic, wyk.Keanu Reeves, James Spider, Marisa Tomei, Ernie Hudson thriller USA 2000 23:25 "Spacer w chmurach" reż.Alfonso Arau, wyk.Keanu Reeves, Aitana Sanchez-Gijon, Anthony Quinn, Giancarlo Giannini melodramat USA 1995 01:05 "Jordan w akcji" reż.Allan Arkush/Donna Deitch, wyk.Jill Hennessy, Miguel Ferrer, Ken Howard serial sensacyjny USA 2000 01:50 "Prawda o tobie..." reż.Lisanne Skyler, wyk.Heather Matarazzo, Zach Braff, Bo Hopkins, Bebe Neuwirth film obyczajowy USA 1999 03:20 "Cement" reż.Adrian Pasdar, wyk.Henry Czerny, Chris Penn, Yorgo Constantine, Jeffrey Wright film kryminalny USA 1999 Le Cinema 14:00 "Akcja 'Hera'" reż.Henri Decoin, wyk.Jean Gabin, Lino Ventura, Megali Noel, Marco Dalio film kryminalny Francja 1955 16:00 "Samson" reż.Gianfranco Parolini, wyk.Brad Harris, Brigitte Corey, Mara Berni, Franco Gasparri dramat historyczny Włochy 1961 18:00 "Miłość i totalitaryzm" reż.Wiaczesław Sorokin, wyk.Galina Bokaszewskaja, Siergiej Juszkiewicz, Olga Wołkowa, Swietłana Krjuczkowa dramat obyczajowy Rosja 1998 20:00 "Sylwetki gwiazd: Hugh Grant" Dokument film dokumentalny 20:30 "O tych paniach" reż.Ingmar Bergman, wyk.Bibi Andersson, Harriet Andersson, Eva Dahlbeck, Karin Kavli dramat obyczajowy Szwecja 1964 22:00 "Mężczyźni z drugiej ręki" reż.Christoph Eichhorn, wyk.Simone Thomalla, Simon Licht, Mitja Daniek Krebs, Jessica Kosmalla dramat obyczajowy Niemcy 1999 23:30 "Ja, Klaudiusz" reż.Herbert Wise, wyk.Derek Jacobi, Sian Phillips, John Hurt, Brian Blessed serial historyczny Wielka Brytania 1976 00:30 "Skandale: Dwie strony prawa" reż.Clinton J. William, wyk.Brad Bartram, Michelle von Flotow, Gabriella Hall film erotyczny Wielka Brytania 1999 02:00 "Niezwykłe namiętności: Wszystko albo nic" reż.Antonia Keeler, wyk.Tracie May, Robert Donovan, Gabriella Hall film erotyczny Wielka Brytania 1998 03:25 Zakończenie programu Tele 5 08:10 Clipsession program muzyczny 08:35 "Doktor Who" serial SF Wielka Brytania 1963-89 09:00 "Świat wokół nas" serial dokumentalny Australia 09:25 Fashion TV magazyn mody 09:50 "Nie zapomnij paszportu" serial podróżniczy Kanada 2000 10:45 "John Travolta" "Biografie" film dokumentalny W. Bryt. 11:30 Słoneczny konwój Tele 5 program rozrywkowy 12:10 "Bilet na podróż" serial dokumentalny Wielka Brytania 2001 12:35 Premiera magazyn filmowy 13:05 Nasze zwierzaki program dla miłośników zwierząt 13:30 "Next TV" serial dokumentalny Kanada 2001 13:55 Joe Cocker Na luzie - rozmowa z... wywiad 14:50 Benefis Cliffa Richarda program rozrywkowy 16:00 Dzień z gwiazdą program rozrywkowy 16:25 "Świat wokół nas" serial dokumentalny Australia 16:50 Ukryta kamera program rozrywkowy 17:15 "Zauroczenie" reż.Gianni Lepre, wyk.Agnese Nano, Giovanni Guidelli, Vanni Corbellini, Paola Pitagora serial obyczajowy Włochy 1999 18:15 "John Travolta" "Biografie" film dokumentalny W. Bryt. 19:05 Słoneczny konwój Tele 5 program rozrywkowy 20:00 "Mały kłopot" reż.Jose Maria Sanchez, wyk.Lino Banfi, Ben Gazzara, Cristina Capotondi, Roberto Accornero film obyczajowy Włochy 2001 21:40 Jay Leno talk show 22:40 "Bez tajemnic" serial dokumentalny Wielka Brytania 23:30 Fashion TV magazyn mody 23:55 "Świat wokół nas" serial dokumentalny Australia 00:20 Clipsession program muzyczny 00:50 Zakończenie programu TCM 21:00 Słodki ptak młodości Dramat Org: "Sweet Bird of Youth". Scenariusz i reżyseria: Richard Brooks (USA 1962) 23:05 Noc iguany Dramat Org: "The Night of the Iguana". Reżyseria: John Huston (USA 1964) 1:10 Na krawędzi Dramat Org: "Clash by Night". Reżyseria: Fritz Lang (USA 1952) Animal Planet 07:00 Pieskie życie 08:00 Cocker spaniele amerykańskie Przewodnik po rasach psów 08:30 Border collie Przewodnik po rasach psów 09:00 Pocztówki z dziczy 09:30 Pocztówki z dziczy 10:00 Szkoła safari 10:30 Szkoła safari 11:00 Sześć dni z waranem Na szlaku z Jeffem Corwinem 12:00 Olbrzym z rzeki Przygody Marka O'Shea 12:30 Na krawędzi Przygody Marka O'Shea 13:00 Australijscy bohaterowie Archiwum krokodyli 13:30 Robale Archiwum krokodyli 14:00 A więc chcesz pracować ze zwierzętami 14:30 Urodziny w zoo 15:00 Ostrożnie! Opiekunowie 16:00 Kroniki zoo 16:30 Kroniki zoo 17:00 Paignton 2 Co to za stworzenie 17:30 Welsh 2 Co to za stworzenie 18:00 Pieskie życie 19:00 Cocker spaniele amerykańskie Przewodnik po rasach psów 19:30 Border collie Przewodnik po rasach psów 20:00 Szympansy jak my Keeli i Ivy 21:00 Takugama - las nadziei 22:00 Szympansy z Kongo Urodzone aby być wolne 23:00 Psy podenco Na linii frontu 23:30 Rick Swain Na linii frontu 00:00 Wieloryby Zwierzęcy detektywi 00:30 Sprawa dla policji 01:00 Pieskie życie 02:00 Cocker spaniele amerykańskie Przewodnik po rasach psów 02:30 Border collie Przewodnik po rasach psów 03:00 Pocztówki z dziczy 03:30 Pocztówki z dziczy 04:00 Szkoła safari 04:30 Szkoła safari Planete 06:15 "Król Przestworzy" "Przemilczane historie lotnicze" serial dokumentalny USA 1997 07:05 "W powodzi ognia" film dokumentalny USA 1995 08:20 "F-105 Thunderchief" "Legendarne samoloty" film dokumentalny USA 1997 09:25 "Lekarze o przenikliwym spojrzeniu" film dokumentalny USA 1996 10:25 "Praca pod wodą" "Na dnie oceanów" serial dokumentalny Francja 2000 11:15 "Diamenty - olśniewająca historia" "Skarby Ziemi" serial dokumentalny Holandia 1999 11:45 "Diamenty - oblicza przyszłości" "Skarby Ziemi" serial dokumentalny Holandia 1999 12:15 "Gaby Tolkowski - mistrz z Antwerpii" "Skarby Ziemi" serial dokumentalny Holandia 1999 12:45 "Perły. Poławiacze z Bahrajnu" "Skarby Ziemi" serial dokumentalny Holandia 1999 13:10 "Perła - królowa kamieni szlachetnych" "Skarby Ziemi" film dokumentalny Holandia 1999 13:40 "Stirling Moss, mistrz bez tytułu" film dokumentalny Francja 1999 14:35 "Opera nad Nilem" film dokumentalny Francja 1998 15:45 "Umm Kulthum - głos Egiptu" film dokumentalny USA 1996 16:50 "Defeo i Benson - niecierpliwi spadkobiercy" "Najgłośniejsze zbrodnie i przestępstwa" serial dokumentalny Wielka Brytania 17:20 "Sędzia Joe Peel - zabójstwo Chillingworthów" "Najgłośniejsze zbrodnie i przestępstwa" serial dokumentalny Wielka Brytania 17:50 "Mark Chapman i zabójstwo Johna Lennona" "Najgłośniejsze zbrodnie i przestępstwa" serial dokumentalny Wielka Brytania 18:20 "Gaston Dominici - zabójstwo Drummondów" "Najgłośniejsze zbrodnie i przestępstwa" serial dokumentalny Wielka Brytania 18:50 "W drodze do Santiago de Compostela" film dokumentalny Francja 1999 19:50 "Kamienne trzciny" film dokumentalny Francja 1999 20:45 "Z Hongkongu do Hanoi - powrót uchodźców" film dokumentalny Francja 1997 21:40 "Rozkosze" "Riwiera" film dokumentalny Francja 1999 22:35 "Uczta w Jerozolimie" film dokumentalny Francja 1996 23:50 "Roberts, Duddy i Whitney - zbrodnia na Bray Brook Street" "Najgłośniejsze zbrodnie i przestępstwa" serial dokumentalny Wielka Brytania 00:20 "Oblężenie na Sidney Street" "Najgłośniejsze zbrodnie i przestępstwa" serial dokumentalny Wielka Brytania 00:50 "Procesy doktora Sama Shepparda" "Najgłośniejsze zbrodnie i przestępstwa" serial dokumentalny Wielka Brytania 01:15 "Czarna pantera" "Najgłośniejsze zbrodnie i przestępstwa" serial dokumentalny Wielka Brytania 01:40 Zakończenie programu Seasons 14:05 Witajcie w Seasons 14:10 Lipienie Hobby wędkarstwo 14:35 Wyprawa po makrele królewskie Wędkarskie kroniki 15:00 Magazyn myśliwski 15:15 Polowanie na dzikie gęsi w Adzie Czybukli Świat myśliwych i wędkarzy 15:40 Lipień pospolity, pstrąg golec i pstrąg źródlany Łowienie ryb w Europie 16:40 Wyżeł węgierski 17:10 XVII i XVIII wiek Myślistwo w sztuce 17:40 Magazyn myśliwski 17:55 Zanęta na bazie mączki Pod powierzchnią wody 18:15 Magazyn wędkarski 18:25 Bezkrwawe łowy w południowej Afryce 19:20 Surfcasting Hobby - wędkarstwo 19:55 Wędkarstwo muchowe od A do Z Wędkarstwo na topie 20:20 Magazyn wędkarski 20:30 Dolina kozic pirenejskich Spotkania tygodnia 20:35 Imitacja samicy chruścika w okresie składania jaj Skuteczne przynęty 20:45 Włochy - Sardynia Kulinarne podróże po Europie 21:15 Święte błota czyli ptasia zatoka 21:45 Ptaki na mokradłach Irlandii 22:15 Kozica z Alp delfinackich Sceny polowań w Alpach 22:45 Magazyn wędkarski 23:00 Trolling w morzu Hobby wędkarstwo 23:35 Florencja i srebrna rzeka Połowy w mieście 00:00 Buty myśliwskie Poradnik myśliwego 00:15 Magazyn myśliwski 00:30 Trzepot skrzydeł w lesie - apenińskie słonki 01:00 Departament Finister Kulinarne podróże po krainach Francji 01:25 Łowienie pstrągów w górach 01:55 Komentarz do filmu 02:10 Zakończenie programu Hyper 20:00 Klipy 20:15 Fresh Air 20:30 Gamez!: Serious Sam: The Second Encounter/X-COM Enforcer/Monopoly Tycoon/Gothic/Gorasul/Frank Herbert's: Dune odc. 20 21:00 Fresh Air: Wolfenstein 21:15 Klipy 21:30 Another War 22:00 Anime: "Vision of Escaflowne" odc. 16 22:30 Fresh Air: Devil May Cry 22:45 Making of: Potwory i Spółka 23:00 Gamez!: Sheep Dog and Wolf/Rayman M/Master Rally/Scare Island/Soul Reaver/Deadly Dozen odc. 18 23:30 Anime: "Vision of Escaflowne" odc. 17 MTV Polska 07:00 Budzik MTV 10:00 Polska Lista MTV lista przebojów 11:00 MTV Select 12:00 ISLE OF MTV Weekend Weekend specjalny 17:00 "Faceci w czerni 2" MTV Movie Special 17:30 MTV za kulisami - Faithless "We Come One" 18:00 Total Request 19:00 20 Klubowych lista przebojów 21:00 ISLE OF MTV koncert w Lizbonie 22:30 ISLE OF MTV - za kulisami 23:30 Disco 2000 największe i najnowsze przeboje muzyki disco 01:00 Chill Out Zone nocny relaks MTV MTV Classic 05:00 Classic Hits - muzyka lat 60. 70. 80. i 90. 09:00 Classic 80' - mix teledysków z lat 80. 10:00 3 z 1 11:00 Blond weekend 16:00 Classic 60'/70' - mix teledysków z lat 60. i 70. 17:00 Classic 80' - mix teledysków z lat 80. 18:00 3 z 1 19:00 Nowości MTV Classic 20:00 Lista przebojów wszech czasów - propozycje 22:00 Classic Rock - klasyka rocka i hard-rocka 23:00 Classic Ballads 00:00 Classic Hits - muzyka lat 60. 70. 80. i 90. VIVA Polska 06:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 13:00 VIVA Hits Polska nowości polskiej sceny muzycznej 14:00 Chartsurfer - sms-owa lista przebojów VIVY 16:00 VIVAMAT - interaktywny program wbrew wszelkim regułom z waszymi gwiazdami 18:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 20:00 Nowe na VIVIE magazyn muzyczny 21:00 Club Rotation - potężna dawka muzyki klubowej na żywo 22:00 Hip Hop Hits - hip hopowa lista przebojów 00:00 Planet VIVA Club magazyn muzyczny 01:00 Night Club MTV Germany 06:00 Kickstart 09:00 Hot Music 10:30 Making the Video: Eve & A. Keys Access All Areas 2 11:00 neu brand 12:00 Euro Top 20 14:00 Select Weekend Edition 16:00 Videoclash 17:00 MTV Europe 15 Years - The Story So Far MTV Masters 18:00 News Weekend Edition 18:30 King of the Hill 19:00 MTV Unter Ulmen 20:00 Classic Dancefloor Charts 21:00 Gene Simmons, Fatboy Slim, T. Lee MTV Cribs 21:30 The Osbournes reality show 22:00 Countdown to Korn Access All Areas 1 22:30 Celebrity Deathmatch NEU 23:00 Best of MTV Live 00:00 Jackass 00:30 MTV Freak Show 01:00 The Vision Of Escaflowne 02:00 Night Videos ONYX 06:00 Morning Kiss - Muzyka na dzień dobry magazyn muzyczny 07:00 Bruce Springsteen Power Hour program muzyczny 08:00 Morning Kiss - Muzyka na dzień dobry magazyn muzyczny 08:45 Kino Hits magazyn muzyczny 09:00 Son Goku Startalk wywiady z gwiazdami 09:15 Hit Factory - Przeboje lat 80, 90 i nowości magazyn muzyczny 11:00 RTL Shop magazyn reklamowy 14:00 Best of Who's That Girl? program muzyczny 15:00 Bruce Springsteen Power Hour program muzyczny 16:00 Pink Startalk wywiady z gwiazdami 16:15 Kino Hits magazyn muzyczny 16:30 Push It - Nowości muzyczne magazyn 18:00 Club Inferno magazyn 19:00 ONYX. D.C. - muzyka taneczna 19:45 Kino Hits magazyn muzyczny 20:00 Son Goku Startalk wywiady z gwiazdami 20:15 Hit Factory - Przeboje lat 80, 90 i nowości magazyn muzyczny 21:00 Top - wideoklipy na dany temat 22:00 Hit Factory - Przeboje lat 80, 90 i nowości magazyn muzyczny 23:00 onyx@night magazyn 00:00 Sexy Spots - erotyczne wideoklipy 01:00 "Electric Blue" serial erotyczny Wielka Brytania 1979/89 02:00 ONYX. D.C. - muzyka taneczna 04:00 All Night Long - muzyka nocą Avante 06:00 Plastic Surgery Horyzonty 06:25 Sea Ray 230O Overnighter Świat morza 06:50 Combat Training Wojny w przestworzach 07:40 Ratownicy 08:05 Anti-Submarine Warfare Walki powietrzne 08:30 Świat dragsterów magazyn motoryzacyjny 08:55 Nowoczesna technika 09:20 200 MPH Jaguar Super samochody 10:35 Tajemnice, magia i cuda 11:00 Klasyka na wodzie 12:00 Plastic Surgery Horyzonty 12:25 Sea Ray 230O Overnighter Świat morza 12:50 Combat Training Wojny w przestworzach 13:40 Ratownicy 14:05 Anti-Submarine Warfare Walki powietrzne 14:30 Świat dragsterów magazyn motoryzacyjny 14:55 Nowoczesna technika 15:20 200 MPH Jaguar Super samochody 16:35 Tajemnice, magia i cuda 17:00 Klasyka na wodzie 18:00 Najemcy 18:25 Nowoczesna technika 18:50 W poszukiwaniu przygód 19:40 Tajemnice, magia i cuda 20:05 Projekt Gemini, Most na księżyc 5 20:55 Lordowie mafii 21:45 Ratownicy 22:10 Krytyczne sytuacje 22:35 Peking To Paris 23:00 Klasyka na wodzie 00:00 Najemcy 00:25 Nowoczesna technika 00:50 W poszukiwaniu przygód 01:40 Tajemnice, magia i cuda 02:05 Projekt Gemini - most na Księżyc 02:55 Lordowie mafii 03:45 Ratownicy 04:10 Krytyczne sytuacje 04:35 Peking To Paris TVN 24 06:00 Styl magazyn mody 06:30 Studio 24 rozmowa 07:30 "Europejska corrida" film dokumentalny 08:00 Pielgrzymka Jana Pawła II 12:30 Bilans tygodnia magazyn ekonomiczny 13:30 "Wywiad z Arturo Mari" film dokumentalny 14:30 Zdrowie magazyn 15:30 Bilans tygodnia magazyn ekonomiczny 16:00 Styl magazyn mody 17:30 Automaniak magazyn motoryzacyjny 18:30 Zdrowie magazyn 19:00 Fakty 19:30 "Wywiad z Arturo Mari" film dokumentalny 20:00 Studio 24 rozmowa 20:30 Sport studio podsumowanie dnia 21:00 Bilans tygodnia magazyn ekonomiczny 21:30 Pielgrzymka Jana Pawła II 22:30 "Wywiad z Arturo Mari" film dokumentalny 23:00 Zdrowie magazyn 23:30 Sport studio podsumowanie dnia 00:00 Studio 24 rozmowa 00:30 Pielgrzymka Jana Pawła II 01:30 Fakty 02:00 "Wywiad z Arturo Mari" film dokumentalny 02:30 Bilans tygodnia magazyn ekonomiczny 03:00 Studio 24 rozmowa 03:30 Pielgrzymka Jana Pawła II 04:30 Fakty CNBC 06:00 European Market Week 06:30 Middle East This Week 07:00 Editorial Board with Stuart Varney 08:00 Louis Rukeyser's Wall Street 08:30 Wall Street Journal 09:00 Cottonwood Christian Centre 09:30 Mclaughlin Group 10:00 Asia Market Week 10:30 Teleshoping 11:00 European Market Week 11:30 Teleshoping 12:00 CNBC Sports 16:00 Teleshoping 17:00 NBC News - MSNBC 18:00 Wall Street Journal 18:30 European Market Week 19:00 Editorial Board with Stuart Varney 20:00 Teleshoping 21:00 Tonight Show with Jay Leno 21:45 Late Night with Conan O'Brien 23:00 CNBC Sports 01:00 Dateline 02:30 European Market Week 03:00 Asia Market Week 03:30 Wall Street Journal 04:00 McLaughlin Group 04:30 European Market Week TKK 17:00 Wiadomości TKK przegląd tygodnia 17:30 Ruszaj w znane i nieznane 18:00 Wiadomości TKK przegląd tygodnia 18:30 Ruszaj w znane i nieznane 19:00 Wiadomości TKK przegląd tygodnia 19:30 Ruszaj w znane i nieznane 20:00 Zakończenie programu TVK Ostrowiec 14:00 "Akcja 'Hera'" reż.Henri Decoin, wyk.Jean Gabin, Lino Ventura, Megali Noel, Marco Dalio film kryminalny Francja 1955 16:00 Muzyka w TVK Ostrowiec 16:15 Teledziennik TVK Ostrowiec 16:35 Wydarzenia tygodnia 16:50 Program lokalny 17:45 Muzyka w TVK Ostrowiec 18:00 "Miłość i totalitaryzm" reż.Wiaczesław Sorokin, wyk.Galina Bokaszewskaja, Siergiej Juszkiewicz, Olga Wołkowa, Swietłana Krjuczkowa dramat obyczajowy Rosja 1998 20:00 "Sylwetki gwiazd: Hugh Grant" Dokument film dokumentalny 20:30 "O tych paniach" reż.Ingmar Bergman, wyk.Bibi Andersson, Harriet Andersson, Eva Dahlbeck, Karin Kavli dramat obyczajowy Szwecja 1964 22:00 "Mężczyźni z drugiej ręki" reż.Christoph Eichhorn, wyk.Simone Thomalla, Simon Licht, Mitja Daniek Krebs, Jessica Kosmalla dramat obyczajowy Niemcy 1999 23:30 "Ja, Klaudiusz" reż.Herbert Wise, wyk.Derek Jacobi, Sian Phillips, John Hurt, Brian Blessed serial historyczny Wielka Brytania 1976 00:30 "Skandale: Dwie strony prawa" reż.Clinton J. William, wyk.Brad Bartram, Michelle von Flotow, Gabriella Hall film erotyczny Wielka Brytania 1999 02:00 "Niezwykłe namiętności: Wszystko albo nic" reż.Antonia Keeler, wyk.Tracie May, Robert Donovan, Gabriella Hall film erotyczny Wielka Brytania 1998 03:25 Zakończenie programu TVK Starachowice 17:10 Powitanie 17:15 Starachowicki Serwis Informacyjny 17:35 Samorząd 2002 Rozmowy samorządowe 18:00 Warto wiedzieć, Czas relaksu 18:15 Starachowicki Serwis Informacyjny 18:35 Samorząd 2002 Rozmowy samorządowe 19:00 Warto wiedzieć, Czas relaksu 19:15 Starachowicki Serwis Informacyjny 19:35 Samorząd 2002 Rozmowy samorządowe 20:00 Warto wiedzieć, Czas relaksu 20:15 Starachowicki Serwis Informacyjny 20:35 Samorząd 2002 Rozmowy samorządowe 21:00 Warto wiedzieć, Czas relaksu 21:15 Starachowicki Serwis Informacyjny 21:35 Samorząd 2002 Rozmowy samorządowe 22:00 Warto wiedzieć, Czas relaksu 22:15 Starachowicki Serwis Informacyjny 22:30 Zakończenie programu TVP3 Opole 06:30 "Szkoła mistrzów" reż.Justyna Zandberg/Steve Peddie, wyk.Joseph Atherden, Gillian Alexy serial dla młodzieży Wielka Brytania 1992 07:00 "Zuzia i jej przyjaciele" serial dla dzieci Kanada 1995 07:30 Kurier program informacyjny 07:40 Prognoza pogody 07:45 "Reksio aktor" "Reksio" serial animowany Polska 09:00 Świat magazyn międzynarodowy 09:30 Kurier program informacyjny 09:40 Prognoza pogody 09:45 "Dzieciaki do wzięcia" reż.Fred Gerber, wyk.Leslie Nielsen, Judge Reinhold, Eddie Bowz, Emily Procter komedia USA 1998 11:25 Ojciec, papież 11:30 Kurier program informacyjny 11:35 "Nad Niemnem" reż.Zbigniew Kuźmiński, wyk.Iwona Pawlak, Adam Marjański, Marta Lipińska, Jacek Chmielnik serial obyczajowy Polska 1986 12:30 Kurier program informacyjny 12:40 Prognoza pogody 12:45 Moto świat magazyn motoryzacyjny 13:15 To jest temat cykl reportaży 13:30 Kurier program informacyjny 13:40 Prognoza pogody 13:45 "Wybory" "Lizzie McGuire" reż.Larry Shaw, wyk.Hilary Duff, Lalaine, Adam Lamberg, Jake Thomas serial komediowy USA 2001 14:05 Książka dla dzieci magazyn 14:15 Tatry Karola Wojtyły i Jana Pawła II 14:30 Kurier program informacyjny 14:35 Telekurier - most Trójki 15:05 "Tatrzańskie sacrum" film dokumentalny Polska 15:30 Kurier program informacyjny 15:35 Prognoza pogody 16:30 Kurier program informacyjny 16:40 Prognoza pogody 16:45 Tydzień Kultury Beskidzkiej reportaż 17:30 Kurier program informacyjny 17:35 Liga Światowa siatkówki magazyn 17:40 Liga Światowa w siatkówce mężczyzn mecz półfinałowy 20:20 Papież we Lwowie 20:30 Kurier program informacyjny 20:45 Prognoza pogody 20:55 Studio wizyty Jana Pawła II w Polsce 21:30 Kurier program informacyjny 21:40 Prognoza pogody 22:30 Kurier program informacyjny 22:45 Prognoza pogody 22:50 Telekurier - most Trójki 23:05 "Wielkie plany" reż.Mike Smith, wyk.Peter Kowitz, Justin Rosniak, Troy O'Hearn, Gosia Dobrowolska dramat obyczajowy Australia/Wielka Brytania 1992 00:40 "Pałac Kangurów" reż.Robert Marchand, wyk.Jacqueline McKenzie, John Polson, Rebecca Gibney, Jeremy Sims film obyczajowy Australia 1996 02:10 Zakończenie programu CT 1 05:00 Lapidarium magazyn kulturalny 05:15 Kolory życia magazyn 06:10 "Tacy byliśmy, drodzy rodacy" serial dokumentalny 06:30 Świat motorów magazyn motoryzacyjny 07:15 Brak wiedzy nie usprawiedliwia program dokumentalny 07:30 "Garfield i przyjaciele" film animowany 07:55 Śpiewanki program muzyczny dla dzieci 08:00 "Był sobie odkrywca" serial animowany 08:30 Wiadomości 08:40 "Bolek i Lolek" serial animowany 09:00 "Ostatnia zima" reż.Aaron Kim Johnston, wyk.Gerard Parkes, Joshua Murray, David Ferry, Wanda Cannon film obyczajowy Kanada 1990 10:40 "Dotyk niebezpieczeństwa" serial dokumentalny USA 11:05 Nasza wieś magazyn 11:25 Piosenki na sierpień program muzyczny 12:00 Wiadomości 12:05 Ostatni koncert program rozrywkowy 12:25 Sobotni Kufer teleturniej 13:15 "Afryka" serial przyrodniczy USA 14:10 Światowa moda magazyn mody 14:35 "La donna del treno" reż.Carlo Lizzani, wyk.Antonella Fattori, Alessio Boni, Renato De Carmine, Claudia Della Seta film obyczajowy Włochy 1998 16:15 "Oczarowanie 3" reż.G. Lepre, wyk.A. Boni, V. Chico, G. Pambieri serial obyczajowy Włochy 2000 17:10 Co mogę zrobić dla siebie program dokumentalny 17:15 "Rowerowe włóczęgi" serial edukacyjny 17:35 "Nieznana ziemia - Świat według Thora Heyerdahla" serial dokumentalny 17:55 Prognoza pogody 18:00 Wiadomości 18:05 "Žofín - wyspa wspomnień i snów" serial dokumentalny o ludowych zabawach 19:00 Dobranocka 19:15 Wiadomości 20:00 Kula ziemska program rozrywkowy 20:50 "Pod presją" reż.Brian Gibson, wyk.Demi Moore, Alec Baldwin, Joseph Gordon-Levitt, Anne Heche film sensacyjny USA 1996 22:50 Wiadomości 23:05 "Komisař Moulin" reż.P. Planchon, wyk.C. Michu, D. Simenon, L. Charpentier serial kryminalny Francja 1990 00:30 Kinobox magazyn filmowy 00:55 "Supergirl" reż.Jeannot Szwarc, wyk.Faye Dunaway, Helen Slater, Peter O'Toole, Mia Farrow film SF Wielka Brytania 1984 02:45 "Star Trek: Voyager 7" serial fantastyczny USA 03:30 Ladí neladí program muzyczny 04:25 Letni wyjazd magazyn Nova 06:25 DO-RE-MI show muzyczny 07:50 "Gromowe kotki" serial animowany 08:15 "Ferda Mróweczka" serial animowany 08:40 "Digimon" serial animowany 09:05 "Pokemon" serial animowany Japonia 09:30 "Władca zwierząt 2" wyk.D. Goddard, J. Raine, M. Schnarre serial przygodowy USA 2000 10:20 "Matlock 6" wyk.A. Griffith, S. Eckholdt, R. Newton serial kryminalny USA 1991 11:10 "Gliniarz i prokurator 5" wyk.W. Conrad, J. Penny, A. Campbell serial kryminalny USA 1991 12:00 Dzwońcie do dyrektora program publicystyczny 12:25 "Książe" reż.Philip Spink, wyk.John Neville, James Doohan, Courtnee Draper, Oliver Muirhead film obyczajowy USA/Kanada 1999 14:15 Liga Gambrinusa program sportowy 16:25 Panoptikum Ivana Mládka program rozrywkowy 16:55 "Wydział zabójstw 2" wyk.L. Bell, P. Mochrie, G. Morrell serial kryminalny Australia 1997-89 17:40 Prognoza pogody 17:45 "Účet bez hostinského" "Místo činu" reż.H. Gies, wyk.E. Feik, S. Melles, C. van Houweninge film kryminalny Niemcy 1983 19:30 Wiadomości 20:00 Złoty kij hokejowy 2002 - ogłoszenie wyników ankiety na najlepszego hokeistę roku program sportowy 21:50 "Obsesja namiętności" reż.Jonathan Kaplan, wyk.Kurt Russell, Ray Liotta, Madeleine Stowe, Roger E. Mosley thriller USA 1992 23:45 Prognoza pogody 23:50 Piórko talk show erotyczny 00:30 "Nagie igraszki" reż.Ralph Portillo, wyk.Ashlie Rhey, Andrea Suzzane, Tammy Parks, Jack Slater film erotyczny USA 1994 01:50 "Afrodyzjaka" serial erotyczny 02:45 Dzwońcie do dyrektora program publicystyczny 03:15 "Książe" reż.Philip Spink, wyk.John Neville, James Doohan, Courtnee Draper, Oliver Muirhead film obyczajowy USA/Kanada 1999 ST 1 07:10 Wiadomości z Czeskiej telewizji 07:35 Żywa panorama 07:50 Telezakupy magazyn 08:00 "Pięć palców u ręki" serial dla dzieci Słowacja 1995 08:10 Kamera magazyn 09:00 "Wyspa Noego" serial animowany Wielka Brytania 1997 09:25 "Neri, dziewczyna morza" serial animowany Australia 1999 09:50 "Obserwujmy!" serial edukacyjny Japonia 1998 10:05 "Táňa" reż.Lucia Šebová, wyk.Zuzana Kronerová, Peter Bzdúch, Adela Gáborová, Iveta Kožková film dla dzieci Słowacja 1989 10:50 Szukam domu magazyn 11:00 Gwiezdny kalendarz program dla dzieci 11:30 Extrem-in program o sportach ekstremalnych 12:05 "Spojrzenie kobiety" telenowela Meksyk 1997 12:50 Zamów sobie... magazyn kulinarny 13:00 Zrób to sam magazyn 13:30 Halali magazyn łowiecki 14:00 losy trzech różnych postaci historycznych Trzech Stefanów program historyczny 14:30 "Szympansy - dzień z życia Jo" film przyrodniczy Japonia 15:00 Siódemka magazyn 15:45 "Człowiek z Pekinu - Chiny" "Skarby świata" serial dokumentalny 16:00 "Nowe przygody Arsena Lupin" reż.Alain Nahum, wyk.Francois Dunoyer, Franc Capillery, Paul Le Person serial kryminalny Francja 1995 17:30 On i ona u was w domu program rozrywkowy 18:00 Dobranocka program dla dzieci 18:15 Łódź podwodna na Dunaju magazyn dla młodzieży 18:45 "Przygody Sherley Holmes" serial przygodowy dla dzieci Wielka Brytania 1998 19:10 Keno 10 magazyn 19:15 Przegląd programu 19:20 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Bramki, ciosy, sekundy magazyn sportowy 20:00 Bogaci i zdrowi program rozrywkowy 20:30 "Naoczny świadek" reż.Pasquale Pozzessere, wyk.Fabrizio Bentivoglio, Claudio Amendola, Arnaldo Ninchi, Margherita Buy thriller Włochy 1997 22:05 Bramki, ciosy, sekundy magazyn sportowy 22:15 Koktajl na dobranoc magazyn 22:25 "Nessuno escluso" reż.Massimo Spano, wyk.Giancarlo Giannini, Ennio Fantastichini, Alessandro Gassman, Antonella Fattori film obyczajowy Włochy 1997 00:10 "Bigbit" serial dokumentalny o historii czeskiej muzyki rockowej 01:10 Wiadomości 01:25 Telezakupy magazyn 01:35 Zakończenie programu Rai 1 06:00 Euronews 06:30 "La donna di cuori" serial kryminalny Włochy 1969 07:30 Jaka niedziela ?!? Przecież jest sobota ! Edycja 2002 programu "Nasza banda" program dla dzieci 10:00 "Wilk morski" Błękitne drzewo program dla dzieci 10:30 "Non ti pago!" reż.Carlo Ludovico Bragaglia, wyk.Edoardo De Filippo, Peppino De Filippo, Titina De Filippo, Paolo Stoppa komedia Włochy 1942 12:30 Prognoza pogody 12:35 "Dr Quinn" serial obyczajowy USA 1992 13:30 Wiadomości 14:00 Niebieska linia. Marettimo magazyn krajoznawczy 15:15 Quark Atlas. Obrazy z planety 16:10 Spotkanie w kinie magazyn filmowy 16:15 Overland 3. Z Kapsztadu do Przylądka Północnego 17:00 Wiadomości 17:10 Prognoza pogody 17:15 Piłkarskie rozmaitości magazyn rozrywkowy 17:45 Na jego podobieństwo magazyn religijny 18:00 "Derrick" serial kryminalny Niemcy 1974 18:50 Spadek teleturniej 20:00 Wiadomości 20:35 Wiadomości sportowe 20:40 Super Varieta' program rozrywkowy 20:55 "Kiedy mężczyzna kocha kobietę" reż.Luis Mandoki, wyk.Andy Garcia, Meg Ryan, Ellen Burstyn, Lauren Tom, Tina Majorino dramat obyczajowy USA 1994 23:15 Wiadomości 23:20 Nagroda miasta Senigallia "Srebrny Neptun" 00:25 Wiadomości i prognoza pogody 00:40 Wyniki losowań lotto 00:45 "Kobieta w czerwieni" reż.Gene Wilder, wyk.Gene Wilder, Charles Grodin, Joseph Bologna, Judith Ivey, Kelly Le Brock komedia USA 1984 02:05 Spotkanie w kinie magazyn filmowy 02:10 Casa Rispoli 02:35 "Z dziewczynami jest inaczej" reż.Richard Spence, wyk.Steven Mackintosh, Rupert Graves, Miriam Margolyes, Saskia Reeves komedia obyczajowa Francja/Wielka Brytania 1996 04:10 "Dead Man's Gun" serial przygodowy Kanada 1997 04:50 "Fermate il colpevole" serial TV 4 (szwed.) 06:00 Przerwa 13:00 Kvalificering till Ungerns GP Formel 1 magazyn sportowy 14:05 Przerwa 14:25 CBS 60 Minutes 15:15 "Celebrity 2" serial USA 1998 16:05 "Naturen: Expedition Nya Zeeland" serial przyrodniczy Szwecja 2001 17:00 Compaq Open Golf magazyn sportowy 17:30 V75 Vinnare 18:20 Keno 18:30 Wiadomości i sport 18:55 Prognoza pogody 19:00 "Djurens ö" serial Szwecja 2001 19:30 "Veterinärerna" serial dokumentalny Szwecja 2001 20:00 "Smĺstjärnorna" serial Szwecja 2001 21:00 "Żałobnik" reż.Matt Reeves, wyk.David Schwimmer, Gwyneth Paltrow, Michael Rapaport, Barbara Hershey komedia obyczajowa USA 1996 22:00 Wiadomości i prognoza pogody 22:15 "Żałobnik" reż.Matt Reeves, wyk.David Schwimmer, Gwyneth Paltrow, Michael Rapaport, Barbara Hershey komedia obyczajowa USA 1996 23:05 "Druga matka" reż.Bethany Rooney, wyk.Frances Fisher, Deborah May, Corrie Clark, Cameron Bancroft dramat obyczajowy USA 1995 00:40 "Fall Guy" serial sensacyjny USA 1981 01:35 Program na dobranoc 01:40 Zakończenie programu Kanal 5 08:00 Tiny Toon program dla dzieci 08:25 "Oggy & The Cockroaches" serial Francja 08:50 "Batman" serial animowany 09:15 "Mork & Mindy" serial komediowy USA 1978-82 09:45 "Sister, Sister" serial komediowy USA 10:15 "Krok za krokiem" serial komediowy USA 10:45 "Cheers" serial komediowy USA 11:15 "Bob" serial komediowy USA 1992-93 11:40 TV-Butiken 13:00 "Perry Mason Return" serial kryminalny USA 14:50 Ultimate Guide program przyrodniczy 15:50 "Absolutely Fabulous" serial komediowy Wielka Brytania 16:25 "Wielki cyrk Pee-Wee" reż.Randal Kleiser, wyk.Pee-Wee Herman, Penelope Ann Miller, Kris Kristofferson, Valeria Golino film obyczajowy USA 1988 18:00 Motorjournalen VII magazyn motoryzacyjny 19:00 Res-TV 20:00 "Relic Hunter" serial przygodowy Francja/Kanada 2000-01 21:00 "Zapomnij o Paryżu" reż.Billy Crystal, wyk.Billy Crystal, Debra Winger, Joe Mantegna, Cynthia Stevenson komedia USA 1995 23:00 "Pula śmierci" reż.Buddy van Horn, wyk.Clint Eastwood, Patricia Clarkson, Liam Neeson, David Hunt film sensacyjny USA 1988 00:40 "Crime Scene Investigation" serial obyczajowy USA 2000-01 01:35 "Star Trek 6 - Nieznana kraina" reż.Nicholas Meyer, wyk.William Shatner, Leonard Nimoy, DeForest Kelley, James Doohan film SF USA 1991 03:30 "War of the Worlds" serial SF USA 1988-90 04:20 "Mission Impossible" serial sensacyjny USA France 2 06:15 Chut! Deconseille aux adultes program dla dzieci i młodzieży 07:00 The ou cafe magazyn poranny 07:45 Les jours euros magazyn informacyjny 07:50 Terriblement deconseille aux adultes - TD2A program dla dzieci i młodzieży 09:00 Carrement deconseille aux adultes - KD2A program dla dzieci i młodzieży 11:40 Les A'Amours teleturniej 12:15 Pyramide teleturniej 12:55 Prognoza pogody 13:00 Journal wiadomości 13:30 Consomag magazyn konsumenta 13:35 "Le nouveau corps humain" serial dokumentalny 13:40 La legende du tour magazyn 14:20 Au royaume de la pieuvre geante" film dokumentalny 15:15 "Nestor Burma" serial kryminalny Francja 1991 18:25 "Thieves" serial obyczajowy USA 2001 19:10 Vous n'allez pas le cloire program rozrywkowy 20:00 Journal wiadomości 20:20 Image du jour magazyn 20:25 Talents de vie 20:30 Tirage du Loto 20:55 Fort Boyard program rozrywkowy 22:40 Le grand zapping de l'humour widowisko artystyczne 00:00 Journal de la nuit wiadomości 00:20 Prognoza pogody 00:25 Saturday night comedie - cykl filmów komediowych 01:40 "Benben show" serial komediowy USA 1998 02:00 "Par ou la sortie, s'il vous plait?" film dokumentalny 03:00 "Initiation a la video" film dokumentalny 03:45 La chanson de l'ete film dokumentalny 03:50 "Sauver bruxelles" film dokumentalny 04:10 "La femme comblee" film dokumentalny France 3 06:00 Euronews program informacyjny 07:00 Decrochez vos vacances program dla dzieci 08:00 TO3 filmy animowane 11:15 La ruee vers l'air magazyn 11:45 Le 12/14 programy regionalne 11:50 C'est mon choix pour le week-end magazyn 14:45 Cote jardin magazyn 15:20 Keno magazyn 15:25 Cote maison magazyn 15:55 Chronique d'en haut magazyn 16:55 "Nos jolies colonies de vacances" reż.Stephane Kurc, wyk.Jean-Claude Brialy, Franck Dubosc, Hugues Boucher, Valentine Varela film obyczajowy Francja 2000 18:25 Questions pour un champion teleturniej 18:50 Le 19/20 programy regionalne 20:05 Prognoza pogody 20:10 6,56 magazyn 20:15 Tout le sport magazyn sportowy 20:20 Euro millionnaire magazyn 20:55 "Docteur Sylvestre" reż.Philippe Roussel, wyk.Jerome Anger, Maria Pacome, Bernard Dheran, Martine Sarcey serial obyczajowy Francja 22:40 Prognoza pogody 22:45 Soir 3 wiadomości 22:55 "Soft Kill" reż.Eli Cohen, wyk.Michael Harris, Brion James, Carrie-Anne Moss, Matt McCoy film kryminalny USA 1994 00:25 "Na wariackich papierach" wyk.Cybill Shepherd, Bruce Willis, Allyce Beasley, Charles Rocket serial sensacyjny USA 1985 01:10 Sorties de la nuit magazyn France 5 05:40 Les amphis de France 5 program popularnonaukowy 06:30 Italien Victor kurs języka włoskiego 07:00 "La 5 eme dimension" serial dokumentalny 07:30 "Journal intime du corps humain" serial dokumentalny 08:20 "Saveur du monde" serial dokumentalny 08:50 "Affrontement de Gaulle - Churchill" film dokumentalny 09:40 "Merilyn Monroe" film dokumentalny 11:10 "Les aventures du quest" serial dokumentalny 12:05 Va savoir magazyn 12:40 "Les prefets" film dokumentalny 13:40 "Susan Sarandon" film dokumentalny 14:35 "Le sanctuaire des chimpazes" film dokumentalny 15:40 "Australie extreme" film dokumentalny 16:35 "Traditions et saveurs" serial dokumentalny 17:35 "Carnets d'Inde" serial dokumentalny 18:05 "L'argent de la mer" film dokumentalny 03:00 "Judy Garland" serial dokumentalny ARD 05:30 "Hallo Spencer" serial animowany 06:00 "Fix & Foxi" serial animowany Australia 2001 06:25 "Renaade" serial animowany 06:30 "Piotruś Pan" serial animowany 06:55 "Popeye" serial animowany 07:20 "Uwaga! Pies!" serial animowany 07:35 "Gloria i jej rodzina" serial animowany 08:00 Wissen macht Ah! program dla dzieci 08:30 "Ziarnka pieprzu" serial dla dzieci Niemcy 1999 09:00 Wiadomości 09:03 "Fabrixx" serial dla dzieci 09:30 "Paul Czwórka i Schröderowie" reż.Cornelia Schwartz-Grünberg, wyk.Karl Grünberg, Marie Klabunde, Carl Kliefert, Marie Kliefert film dla dzieci Niemcy 1994 10:30 "Wtedy właśnie zwiewam!" film dokumentalny 11:00 Wiadomości 11:03 NULL-ACHT-13 program dla dzieci 11:35 "Walter Mellon" serial animowany 11:45 "Zamek Einstein" serial dla dzieci Niemcy 2000 12:10 "Fabrixx" serial dla dzieci 12:35 Tigerenten Club magazyn dla dzieci 14:00 Wiadomości 14:03 "Nowinki z Süderhofu" serial obyczajowy Niemcy 1995 14:30 Dziecięce gadulstwo program dla dzieci 15:00 Wiadomości 15:05 "Nie bójcie się dzikich zwierząt" reż.Ulrich Erfurth, wyk.Heinz Rühmann, Ingeborg Körner, Gutav Knuth komedia Niemcy 1953 16:30 Magazyn europejski magazyn informacyjny 17:00 Wiadomości 17:03 Poradnik ARD magazyn poradnikowy 17:30 Przegląd sportowy magazyn 18:00 Wiadomości 18:10 Brisant magazyn aktualności 18:45 "Dr Sommerfeld" serial kryminalny Niemcy 1999 19:51 Losowanie loterii liczbowej 20:00 Wiadomości 20:15 Gdy nie ma okazji do świętowania... - wielka gala jubileuszowa, prowadzi Patrick Lindner 22:00 Tematy dnia magazyn publicystyczny 22:20 Słowo na niedzielę 22:25 "Senny koszmar" reż.Neil Jordan, wyk.Annette Bening, Aidan Quinn, Robert Downey Jr thriller USA 1998 00:00 Wiadomości 00:10 "Towarzystwo wilków" reż.Neil Jordan, wyk.Angela Lansbury, Graham Crowden, Brian Glover, Sarah Patterson horror Wielka Brytania 1984 01:40 "The Sorcerers" reż.Michael Reeves, wyk.Boris Karloff, Elizabeth Ercy, Ian Ogilvy, Susan George film sensacyjny Wielka Brytania 1967 03:00 Wiadomości 03:05 "Cairo" reż.Wolf Rilla, wyk.George Sanders, Richard Johnson, Faten Hamama, John Meillon film kryminalny USA 1963 04:35 Tylko w ARD reportaż ZDF 05:30 Aspekty magazyn kulturalny 06:00 "Werner Fend: Moja księga dżungli" serial dla dzieci 06:20 "Twipsy" serial animowany 06:45 "Cześć, do jutra!" serial dla dzieci 07:00 "Castillo" serial animowany 07:25 "Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu" serial animowany 07:50 Kącik urodzinowy 08:00 "Sprowadźcie doktora" serial animowany 08:10 "Siebenstein" serial dla dzieci 08:35 1 - 2 albo 3 teleturniej dla dzieci 09:00 "Flipper & Lopaka" serial animowany 09:25 Nelly Net(t) program dla dzieci 09:40 Tabaluga tivi program dla dzieci 11:10 "Lwi ząb" serial dla dzieci 11:35 PuR program dla dzieci 12:00 Ratownicy z Redwall program dla dzieci 12:25 "Eerie, Indiana" serial dla dzieci 12:45 "Mona" serial animowany 13:00 Wiadomości 13:05 TOP 7 magazyn informacyjny 14:00 Comet 2002 ceremonia rozdania nagród 15:30 Ploteczki przy kawce talk show 16:15 Oko za oko teleturniej 17:00 Wiadomości 17:05 Magazyn regionalny 17:55 Przyłącz się! losowanie loterii liczbowej 18:10 "Kto jest najsprytniejszy?" Cudowny świat film dokumentalny 19:00 Wiadomości 19:20 Prognoza pogody 19:25 "Nasz Charly" serial komediowy Niemcy 2002 20:15 "Pojedynek nad przepaścią" reż.Stefan Klisch/Wolfgang Dickmann, wyk.Daniel Morgenroth, Alexandra Held, Susanne Michel, Siegfried Rauch film sensacyjny Niemcy 2000 21:45 Wiadomości 22:00 ZDF SPORTstudio magazyn sportowy 23:00 Thomas Ulrich - Yawe Davis; Regina Halmich - Yvonne Caples Boks zawodowy relacja z Berlina 00:30 Wiadomości 00:35 "Rodzina Soprano" serial sensacyjny USA 1999 01:35 "I sette gladiatori" reż.Pedro Lazaga, wyk.Richard Harrison, Gerard Tichy, Livio Lorenzon, Loredana Nusciak film historyczny Hiszpania/Włochy 1962 03:10 Wiadomości 03:15 "The Neon Bible" reż.Terence Davies, wyk.Gena Rowlands, Diana Scarwid, Denis Leary, Leo Burmester melodramat USA/Wielka Brytania 1995 04:45 Wiadomości 04:50 webcamnights.tv program komputerowy RTL 05:50 "Power Rangers" serial animowany USA 2000 06:15 "Super Pig" serial animowany 06:40 "Hey Arnold!" serial animowany 07:05 "CatDog" serial animowany 07:30 "The Angry Beavers" serial animowany 08:00 "Różowe lata 70-te" serial komediowy USA 1999/2000 08:30 "Dobre czasy, złe czasy" telenowela Niemcy 2001 11:00 Grand Prix Węgier w Budapeszcie (trening) Formuła 1 program sportowy 11:55 "Z policyjnych kaset wideo" serial dokumentalny 12:45 Grand Prix Węgier w Budapeszcie (kwalifikacje) Formuła 1 program sportowy 14:30 "Różowe lata 70-te" serial komediowy USA 1999/2000 14:55 "Beverly Hills 90210" serial obyczajowy USA 1998/99 15:55 "Drużyna A" serial sensacyjny USA 1983/87 17:45 Top of the Pops magazyn muzyczny 18:45 Wiadomości 19:10 Explosiv - Weekend magazyn reporterów 20:15 "Babe. Świnka z klasą" reż.Chris Noonan, wyk.James Cromwell, Magda Szubanski, David Webb, Zoe Burton komedia USA/Australia 1995 22:10 "Rambo 2" reż.George Pan Cosmatos, wyk.Sylvester Stallone, Charles Napier, Richard Crenna, Julia Nickson film sensacyjny USA 1985 23:55 "South Park" serial animowany USA 1999 00:20 Freitag Nacht News magazyn rozrywkowy 01:05 "Mad TV" serial komediowy USA 1998 01:55 "Beverly Hills 90210" serial obyczajowy USA 1998/99 02:40 "Rambo 2" reż.George Pan Cosmatos, wyk.Sylvester Stallone, Charles Napier, Richard Crenna, Julia Nickson film sensacyjny USA 1985 04:05 "Mad TV" serial komediowy USA 1998 RTL 2 05:40 "Szczury wodne" serial kryminalny Australia 1995 07:05 "Melrose Place" telenowela obyczajowa USA 1992-99 07:50 Jak się robi...? magazyn filmowy 08:15 "Diabli nadali" serial komediowy USA 1998-2000 09:05 "Cudowne lata" serial komediowy USA 09:30 Śmiechu warte program rozrywkowy 10:30 BRAVO TV magazyn muzyczny 11:45 "Extralarge: Lord of the Sun" reż.Alessandro Capone, wyk.Bud Spencer, Michael Winslow, Lou Bedford, Michael Greiling film sensacyjny Niemcy/USA/Włochy 1992 13:30 "Władca zwierząt 3" reż.Gabrielle Beaumont, wyk.Marc Singer, Tony Todd, Keith Coulouris, Lesley Anne Down film SF USA 1995 15:10 "Batman Forever" reż.Joel Schumacher, wyk.Val Kilmer, Tommy Lee Jones, Jim Carrey, Nicole Kidman film fantastyczny USA 1995 17:25 "Nieustraszony" serial sensacyjny USA 1997/98 18:15 "Strażnik Teksasu" serial sensacyjny USA 1994/99 20:00 Wiadomości 20:15 "Lightning: Eve Of Destruction" reż.David Giancola, wyk.John Schneider, Jesse Eisenberg, Michele Greene, Gary Sandy thriller katastroficzny USA 2000 22:05 "Autopsja - tajemnicze zgony" film dokumentalny 23:05 "Czerwony Skorpion" reż.Joseph Zito, wyk.Dolph Lungren, M. Emmet Walsh, Brion James, Al White film sensacyjny USA 1987 00:55 Wiadomości 01:15 "Risk" reż.Deirdre Fishel, wyk.Karen Sillas, David Ilku, Molly Price, Jack Gwaltney film psychologiczny USA 1993 02:55 "Zabójstwo dzieci" reż.Bernd Böhlich, wyk.Maria Schrader, Jürgen Vogel, Christian Redl, Tosca Salamon thriller Niemcy 1996 04:35 "Adrenalin Junkies" serial obyczajowy Australia 1996/98 PRO 7 06:50 "Futurama" serial animowany USA 1999 07:30 "Freakazoid!" serial animowany 07:55 "Ace Ventura: Psi detektyw" serial animowany 08:20 "Czarnoksiężnik" serial animowany 08:45 "Big Guy & Rusty" serial animowany 09:10 "Superman" serial animowany 09:35 "Batman & Robin" serial animowany 10:00 "Extreme Ghostbusters" serial animowany 10:25 "Chris Colorado" serial animowany 10:55 "Batman of the Future" serial animowany 11:20 "Miami 7" telenowela dokumentalna Wielka Brytania 1999 11:50 "Clueless" serial komediowy USA 1996 12:15 "Young Americans" serial obyczajowy USA 2000/01 13:15 "Cybill" serial komediowy USA 1996 13:45 "Jesse" serial komediowy USA 1998 14:10 "Przyjaciele" serial komediowy USA 1995 14:40 "Will & Grace" serial komediowy USA 1998 15:10 "Jezioro marzeń" serial obyczajowy USA 1997 16:05 "Charmed" serial fantastyczny USA 1999 17:00 "Grosse Pointe" serial komediowy USA 2000 17:30 "Grounded for Life" serial komediowy USA 2001 18:00 "Family Guy" serial komediowy USA 1999 18:30 Switsch magazyn rozrywkowy 19:00 Talk Talk Talk talk show 19:55 Wiadomości 20:15 "Luz blues" reż.Brian Robbins, wyk.James Van Der Beek, Amy Smart, Jon Voight, Paul Walker film obyczajowy USA 1999 22:25 "Grzeczny świat" reż.David Nutter, wyk.James Marsden, Katie Holmes, Nick Stahl, Steve Railsback thriller USA 1998 00:00 "Pierścień śmierci" reż.R.J. Kizer, wyk.Mike Norris, Billy Drago, Chad McQueen, Don Swayze film sensacyjny USA 1992 01:25 "Uderzenie lwa" reż.Rick Jacobson, wyk.Don "The Dragon" Wilson, Bobbie Philips, Morgan Honner, Robert Costanzo film sensacyjny USA 1994 02:50 "Grzeczny świat" reż.David Nutter, wyk.James Marsden, Katie Holmes, Nick Stahl, Steve Railsback thriller USA 1998 04:10 "Pierścień śmierci" reż.R.J. Kizer, wyk.Mike Norris, Billy Drago, Chad McQueen, Don Swayze film sensacyjny USA 1992 Arte 14:00 Voila l'Europe magazyn międzynarodowy 14:30 "Żywcem pochowani" film dokumentalny Wielka Brytania 1999 15:15 "Koszmar Rosji - zatonięcie 'Kurska'" film dokumentalny Niemcy 2002 16:15 Odliczanie przed katastrofą 360° - Reportaż GEO reportaż 16:45 "Kalejdoskop" serial dokumentalny Francja 2002 17:15 "Chorzy mimo antybiotyków" film dokumentalny Niemcy 2000 18:00 "W drogę, do Timbuktu!" film dokumentalny Francja 1998 19:00 "Biografie: Michel Friedman" film dokumentalny Niemcy 2001 19:45 Arte Info wiadomości 20:00 W otwarte karty magazyn międzynarodowy 20:15 "Sztalugi: Kobieta z kotem - Olympia Edouarda Maneta , Muzeum d'Orsay w Paryżu" serial dokumentalny Francja 1998 20:45 "Sfinks: Sprawa zamordowania Kaspara Hausera" film dokumentalny Niemcy 2002 21:40 Metropolis magazyn kulturalny 22:35 "W poszukiwaniu Szeherezady" "Pepe Carvalho" serial kryminalny Francja/Hiszpania/Włochy 1998 00:10 "Poezja Mongołów" film dokumentalny Belgia/Mongolia 1999 01:05 "Niebezpieczne spotkania, których nie przeczuwasz" reż.Hartmut Schoen, wyk.Hans-Michael Rehberg, Claudia Michelsen, Henry Hübchen, Tobias Moretti film sensacyjny Niemcy 2002 02:35 "Geraldine" film krótkometrażowy Bloomberg 05:00 Prosto z parkietu 05:05 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 05:20 Cel - kurs 05:30 Prosto z parkietu 05:40 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 05:50 Bloomberg Forum 05:55 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 06:00 Wiadomości w skrócie 06:05 Wielka Trójka - euro, dolar, jen 06:20 Bloomberg Forum 06:30 Wiadomości w skrócie 06:35 Magazyn europejski 07:00 Wiadomości w skrócie 07:05 Wiadomości z giełdy 07:30 Wiadomości w skrócie 07:35 Wiadomości sportowe 07:50 Fundusze emerytalne - porady dla inwestorów 08:00 Wiadomości w skrócie 08:05 Fundusze emerytalne - porady dla inwestorów 08:30 Wiadomości w skrócie 08:35 Rynek opcji i papierów wartościowych 09:00 Wiadomości w skrócie 09:05 Kursy, trendy, tendencje - Niemcy 09:20 Bloomberg Forum Extra 09:30 Wiadomości w skrócie 09:35 Kursy, trendy, tendencje - USA 09:50 Obieg pieniędzy 09:55 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 10:00 Wiadomości w skrócie 10:05 Kursy, trendy, tendencje - Azja 10:20 Bloomberg Forum 10:25 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 10:30 Wiadomości w skrócie 10:35 Wiadomości sportowe 10:50 Fundusze emerytalne - porady dla inwestorów 11:00 Wiadomości w skrócie 11:05 Kursy, trendy, tendencje - Europa 11:20 Bloomberg Forum 11:25 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 11:30 Wiadomości w skrócie 11:35 Magazyn sportowy 11:50 Fundusze emerytalne - notowania 12:00 Wiadomości w skrócie 12:05 Kursy, trendy, tendencje - Rynki rozwijające się 12:20 Bloomberg Forum 12:25 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 12:30 Wiadomości w skrócie 12:35 Wiadomości z giełdy 13:00 Wiadomości w skrócie 13:05 O gospodarce w prasie i w książkach 13:20 Life & Styl 13:30 Wiadomości w skrócie 13:35 Kursy, trendy, tendencje - Europa 13:50 Bloomberg Forum 13:55 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 14:00 Wiadomości w skrócie 14:05 Kursy, trendy, tendencje - Europa Wschodnia 14:20 Bloomberg Forum 14:25 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 14:30 Wiadomości w skrócie 14:35 Wielka Trójka - euro, dolar, jen 14:50 Bloomberg Forum 15:00 Wiadomości w skrócie 15:05 Raport branżowy 15:20 Bloomberg Forum 15:25 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 15:30 Wiadomości w skrócie 15:35 Raport branżowy 15:50 Bloomberg Forum 15:55 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 16:00 Wiadomości w skrócie 16:05 Kursy, trendy, tendencje - Niemcy 16:20 Bloomberg Forum Extra 16:30 Wiadomości w skrócie 16:35 Wall Street - sytuacja na giełdzie 17:00 Wiadomości w skrócie 17:05 Kursy, trendy, tendencje - Azja 17:20 Bloomberg Forum 17:25 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 17:30 Wiadomości w skrócie 17:35 Fundusze. Porady dla inwestorów 18:00 Wiadomości w skrócie 18:05 O gospodarce w prasie i w książkach 18:20 Life & Styl 18:30 Wiadomości w skrócie 18:35 Magazyn sportowy 18:50 Cel - kurs 19:00 Wiadomości w skrócie 19:05 Kursy, trendy, tendencje - Rynki rozwijające się 19:20 Bloomberg Forum 19:25 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 19:30 Wiadomości w skrócie 19:35 Magazyn europejski 20:00 Wiadomości w skrócie 20:05 Kursy, trendy, tendencje - Europa 20:20 Bloomberg Forum 20:25 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 20:30 Wiadomości w skrócie 20:35 Kursy, trendy, tendencje - Europa 20:50 Bloomberg Forum 20:55 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 21:00 Wiadomości w skrócie 21:05 Kursy, trendy, tendencje - Europa Wschodnia 21:20 Bloomberg Forum 21:25 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 21:30 Wiadomości w skrócie 21:35 Rynek opcji i papierów wartościowych 22:00 Wiadomości w skrócie 22:05 Raport branżowy 22:20 Bloomberg Forum 22:25 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 22:30 Wiadomości w skrócie 22:35 O gospodarce w prasie i w książkach 22:50 Life & Styl 23:00 Wiadomości w skrócie 23:05 Kursy, trendy, tendencje - Niemcy 23:20 Bloomberg Forum Extra 23:30 Wiadomości w skrócie 23:35 Kursy, trendy, tendencje - USA 23:50 Obieg pieniędzy 23:55 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 00:00 Wiadomości w skrócie 00:05 Kursy, trendy, tendencje - Azja 00:20 Bloomberg Forum 00:25 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 00:30 Wiadomości w skrócie 00:35 Wielka Trójka - euro, dolar, jen 00:50 Bloomberg Forum 01:00 Wiadomości w skrócie 01:05 Kursy, trendy, tendencje - Europa 01:20 Bloomberg Forum 01:25 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 01:30 Wiadomości w skrócie 01:35 Magazyn europejski 02:00 Wiadomości w skrócie 02:05 Kursy, trendy, tendencje - Rynki rozwijające się 02:20 Bloomberg Forum 02:25 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 02:30 Wiadomości w skrócie 02:35 Fundusze. Porady dla inwestorów 03:00 Wiadomości w skrócie 03:05 Kursy, trendy, tendencje - Europa 03:20 Bloomberg Forum 03:25 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 03:30 Wiadomości w skrócie 03:35 Kursy, trendy, tendencje - Europa 03:50 Bloomberg Forum 03:55 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 04:00 Wiadomości w skrócie 04:05 Kursy, trendy, tendencje - Europa Wschodnia 04:20 Bloomberg Forum 04:25 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 04:30 Wiadomości w skrócie 04:35 Magazyn sportowy 04:50 Cel - kurs